Harry Potter y la Heredera de Merlín
by AtRaM Potter
Summary: Eh aki una nueva historia, de esas que salen de la nada. ¿Qué pasaría si los padres de Harry, junto con sus amigos, llegasen a este tiempo?, Nuevos estudiantes llegan desde España, secretos y mentiras, pero sobre todo amor, cuentos de hadas y princesas.
1. ProLoGo

JUEGOS DEL TIEMPO

PRÓLOGO

Amanecía en Privet Drive, donde una familia llegaba al número cuatro, una familia formada por cuatro personas. Si, cuatro personas: Petunia y Vernon Dursley, los dueños de la casa; Dudley Dursley, el hijo de ambos y Harry Potter, el sobrino, hijo de la hermana difunta de Petunia… Pero creo que ya todos conocemos esa historia, así que me la ahorrare. En fin, como contaba, la familia llegaba a casa, era día 2 de Agosto y volvían del aeropuerto, si, del aeropuerto, pues habían estado pasando el mes de Julio en España, en concreto en Zaragoza, una ciudad de Aragón, una comunidad autónoma de allí. ¿Pero cómo habian acabado allí? Esa es una buena pregunta, que por supuesto tiene una buena respuesta: A Vernon le había tocado un viaje a esa ciudad, para cuatro personas, y todos fueron. Claro, que de aquí se deriva otra pregunta, ¿Por qué Harry iba con ellos de vacaciones? Pues para eso también tengo una buena respuesta: Petunia Evans, antes de que el último curso de su sobrino finalizara, había recibido la fatídica noticia de que Albus Dumbledore había fallecido, asesinado por mortífagos. Desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que la batalla había comenzado de nuevo y por segunda vez. En la primera su hermana y su cuñado murieron, en esta ya había muerto el que tenía entendido era el mejor mago de la historia. Sabía que su sobrino estaba en peligro, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Habló con Vernon y Dudley, y decidieron, aunque un pelín tarde, tratar bien a Harry y pedirle perdón por todo. Y así fue como todo empezó.


	2. Cap 1 El CoMiiEnZoO

CÁP. 1 EL COMIENZO

Harry subió sus cosas a su habitación y vio encima de la mesa 3 lechuzas, una era la suya propia, la cual no había llevado a España; otra era Pig y la otra una que no conocía. Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y fue a saludarlas. Les quitó los paquetes y les abrió la jaula de Hedwig, puso agua y comida y las tres lechuzas comieron y bebieron. Abrió las cartas, la primera era de Ron:

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¿Qué tal vas? MUCHISIMAS FELICIDADES ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que bien. Por aquí todo igual. Hermione vino a mediados de Julio. Ya te contará, que tuvo movida con sus padres. Mis hermanos y mis padres te mandan muchos saludos, Ginny está muy pesada con que quiere verte, sinceramente, creo que deberías hablar con ella. Acuérdate que pasado mañana vamos Herms y yo. Nos vemos, cuídate.**_

_**PD: Te doy el regalo cuando nos veamos.**_

_**Ron.**_

La otra era de Hermione:

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡¡MUCHÍÍÍÍÍSIMAS FELICIDADES!! ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que las tuyas te vayan bien, yo estoy en La Madriguera desde mediados de Julio, es que he tenido una discusión con mis padres. Ya te contaré mejor cuando nos veamos. Te he echado mucho de menos este tiempo, aquí he estado muy bien, pero faltabas tú. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. El día 4 nos vemos. Ya te daré el regalo, un beso, cuídate.**_

_**Hermione.**_

Por último la carta de Hogwarts, como todos los años decía lo mismo. Pero algo había cambiado: La carta la firmaba Minerva McGonagall, pero esta vez no como subdirectora, si no como Directora de Hogwarts. Eso le recordó todo lo que pasó en verano.

¿Y cómo estaba él? Pues… el día 1 de Julio, e incluso antes, estaba muy mal. Seguía pensando en Dumbledore y en Sirius. Estaba muy deprimido. Había pensado en no ir a Hogwarts ese año, pero al final decidió que sí, bueno, sus tíos le ayudaron a decidir que sí. Sus tíos… no se lo creía, era todo tan extraño… Pero ese verano se lo había pasado tan bien… era tan raro…: Se lo llevaban de vacaciones, dejaban que fueran sus amigos… Era todo tan raro…

Oyó ruidos por la ventana, se asomó y se quedó muy sorprendido al ver las 4 casas de al lado de su casa, dos enfrente de otras dos. Bajó donde sus tíos, los cuales también estaban extrañados.

-Tío Vernon, están de obras en las casas de al lado.

-Sí, pero no me he enterado de nada.

-Hombre normal, hemos estado todo el mes de vacaciones, acabamos de llegar. No te extrañe.

-Pues también es verdad.

Pronto llegó el día en que Ron y Hermione llegaban, después de desayunar, subió a su habitación, y se puso a pensar. Hacía mucho que no tenía ninguna pesadilla, y eso era muy extraño, porque desde que pasó lo de Dumbledore, y hasta que no fue a España y llevaba ya 5 noches había recordado todo lo ocurrido. Ahora que lo pensaba… llegaron a Zaragoza el día 2 de Julio por la tarde noche, al día siguiente decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad, pero el día 4 conocieron a unos chicos de casualidad.

**--FLASH BACK--**

**(N/A: Como en mis otros fics, (-): Ingles; (--): Castellano)**

**-Chicos, de verdad que yo no entiendo nada.**

**-Normal, ninguno sabemos… ¿castellano?**

**-Sí, castellano. ¿Y si le preguntamos a alguien?**

**-¿Qué os parecen esos chicos?- un poco alejados de ellos había 3 chicas y un chico con pintas de ser de allí.**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

**--Buah, que calor que hace.**

**--Ya, jaja, mirad esos, fijo que son guiris (N/A: Se escribe así??)**

**--Pues parecen un poco perdidos… esperad, mirad al chico moreno, el delgadito, (Dudley también había adelgazado mucho, ahora estaba mucho más delgado, incluso estaba bueno.)… ¿No os suena su cara?**

**--Pues ahora que lo dices sí, pero no se dé que.**

**--Pues sea quien sea… tiene un cuerpazo… y un culo… que madre mía quien lo catara, Jajaja.**

**--Jodo Yikah… como nos ponemos eeeee… Y que poco disimulo tenemos. Nos están mirando.**

**--Chicas, se acercan a nosotras**

**--¿Qué tal vamos de Inglés?- las tres chicas miraron a su amigo- Diego…**

**--¿Eh?... No… No… ni loco- sus amigas le miraron de forma suplicante- chicas… Está bien.**

**-Hola, buenos días, ¿sabes hablar inglés?**

**-Bueno… si, un poco.**

**-Oh, menos mal. Mirad, queríamos saber cómo se va a…**

**--FIN FLASH BACK--**

Así empezó todo. Recordó sus nombres: Diego, el chico con el que habían hablado, sus amigas le llamaban Diemanz. Era de estatura media, con el pelo un pelín largo y rubio oscuro, piel blanca y ojos marrones. Estrella, una chica un poco más baja de Diego, pelo largo oscuro, morena, ojos marrones. Sus amigas le llamaban Yikah. Ana, una chica alta, pelo rojo teñido, ojos marrones, la llamaban Nykah. Y por último Marta, una chica igual que Ana de alta, ojos marrones claros, pelo largo y marrón con mechas rojas. Llevaba gafas o lentillas, según le daba. Sus amigos le llamaban Tykah.

Era extraño, cuando llegó, no tenía ganas ni de salir a la calle. Si por él hubiese sido no hubiese salido del hotel. No podía dejar de pensar en Ginny, en Dumbledore, en Sirius… y como no, en Voldemort. Pero llegó un día en el que dejó de pensar en eso. De pronto llamaron al timbre. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y los vio, ahí estaban, los dos en la puerta. Hermione corrió a abrazarle.

-Tío Vernon, estos son Ron y Hermione, mis amigos del colegio. Chicos, mis tíos y mi primo.

-Hola, mucho gusto.

-Lo mismo digo. Pasad, os enseñaremos vuestras habitaciones. Ron dormirá con Harry, y Hermione en el cuarto de invitados.

Esa noche, los cuatro se reunieron en el cuarto de Harry, y este y su primo les contaron lo que había pasado en Zaragoza.

-Así que a partir de que os enseñaron como se iba, ¿os hicisteis amigos?

-Sí, bueno. Nos dijeron que si queríamos ir con ellos a dar una vuelta. Que si queríamos unos guías turísticos contásemos con ellos, y que les dirían a sus padres para que estuviesen con mis tíos. Así que nos veis a nosotros con ellos, y a mis tíos con sus padres. Chicos, allí en España, todas las noches de verano hay fiesta, todas las noches íbamos de marcha.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien no?

-Sí, todo bien.

-Perfecto. Me alegro mucho. Oye Harry, ¿Qué pasará con Ginny al final?

-Pues no lo sé. Como os dije a finales de curso, no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella.

-Harry… ¿te gusta otra chica? Se sincero.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos Harry, que nos conocemos.

-Está bien, veréis. Yo de verdad deje a Ginny por Voldemort, pero este verano he conocido a una chica.

-Ya… Marta, ¿no?

-Si… ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Harry, nos has contado todo lo que hicisteis y siempre soltabas: "Y Marta esto, y Marta lo otro…"

-Lo siento Ron…

-Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada, no te puedo obligar a que la quieras.

-Sí, Harry, al corazón no se le puede obligar a nada.

-Gracias chicos.

-De nada… Oye, ¿tienes fotos?

-Sí, voy yo a buscarlas, están en mi bolsa- y Dudley salió.

-¿Qué le vas a decir a Ginny?

-Pues la verdad, estoy harto de mentiras, no llevan a ninguna parte.

-Haces bien. Lo pesada que se va a poner Ginny…

-Chicos, los chicos estos de los que os hemos hablado también son brujos, pero mis tíos no saben nada, Dudley si. Este año vendrán a Hogwarts. Se ve que en España la educación ya ha terminado, y quieren seguir estudiando.

-De acuerdo, tu secreto está a salvo.

-Ya he llegado, estaban en el fondo del todo, casi no las encuentro.

Pasaron un buen tiempo viendo fotos, en unas salían con sus tíos, durante el primer día, en otras ya salían con los chicos, por grupos, por parejas, solos… en muchas fotos salía gente que no conocían, es decir, que no les habían contado sobre ellos, pero en la mayoría salía Harry al lado de Marta, con Diego, Estrella, Ana y Dudley. También había fotos de paisajes y monumentos de al ciudad.

-Es alucinante. Hay un foro romano, que va por debajo de la tierra, y las ruinas romanas son alucinantes. Subir al campanario de El Pilar es alucinante. En serio, es todo precioso.

-Ya lo veo ya. Un año iremos.

-Claro que sí. Como amigos.

-Oye Dudley… ¿tú no ligaste?

-¿Cómo que yo no?

-Es que ya sabemos que a Harry le gustó Marta y…

-¿Qué pasa Ron, porque te callas?

-¿Y esta foto?- todos la miraron. En ella se veía a Harry y Marta, en la piscina en la toalla, tumbados abrazados y dándose un beso.

-DUDLEY, ¿NOS HICISTEIS UNA FOTO?

-Solo una no Harry, hay todo un carrete, menudo reportaje.

-Dudley, te mato.

-No fui yo, fueron los chicos, lo juro. Ah, por cierto, me dijeron que les pasase copias a Diego y compañía.

-Yo te mato, y espérate que vea al resto.

-Así que no solo te gustó…

-Bueno… lo siento Ron, pensaba contároslo, de verdad, pero…

-Ya, bueno, tranquilo. A ver, cuéntanoslo todo, Romeo.

-Bueno, estos que son unos liantes…

**--FLASH BACK--**

**Estaban todos en la piscina, sentados en la hierba, cuando de repente todos echaron a correr, dejando a Harry y Marta solos.**

**-¿Dónde van?**

**-Están locos. Dime Harry, ¿qué tal va todo por Hogwarts? Supimos lo de Dumbledore.**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Vamos Potter, todos somos brujos.**

**-¿Y por qué no lo habéis dicho antes?**

**-Harry, solo llevas aquí 3 días. Escucha, a nosotros nos da igual que seas quien eres, eres nuestro amigo y te queremos igual.**

**-Esto…**

**-Mira Harry, yo también sé lo que es que la gente solo se acerque a ti por quien eres, por tu fama. Zaragoza es una ciudad en su mayoría mágica, la mayoría de los habitantes tienen poderes, y sin embargo nadie se te acerca.**

**-Pero… ¿Por qué dices que sabes lo que es que la gente se te acerque por quien eres?**

**-Créeme, estarás más feliz y tranquilo si no lo sabes. Solo te diré que uno de los motivos viene de familia, familia muy cercana. Confórmate con saber que todos nosotros somos muy famosos aquí. Por diferentes motivos.- llegaron el resto.**

**-Se hace tarde, ya van a cerrar.**

**-¿Os venís a mi casa?**

**-Por mi…- todos asintieron**

**-¿Vosotros?**

**-No, se ha hecho tarde. En el hotel se mosquean si llegamos muy tarde.**

**-Os quedáis a dormir…**

**-Mis tíos no creo que nos dejen- Dudley iba a decir algo, pero al ver que su primo no quería ir, calló.- Nos vemos mañana.**

**-De acuerdo, adiós.- ambos se fueron. Sus amigos quedaron hablando.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado? Os ha cambiado la cara.**

**-Se lo he dicho, vosotros veréis. Vamos- desaparecieron.**

**--FIN FLASH BACK--**

-Así que desde entonces nos costó mucho salir con ellos, ya que yo le conté eso a Dudley de camino al hotel. Pero un día, Marta se presentó en mi casa… que digo, en mi habitación del hotel (esas paranoias Harry…. xDD jeje) y estuvimos hablando un largo rato. Dudley ya sabe la historia.

**--FLASH BACK--**

**-Harry, tenemos que hablar, desde que te dije que éramos brujos no nos hablas, y siempre pones escusas para no salir.**

**-No sé de qué quieres hablar.**

**-Verás, no queremos que sientas que vamos con tigo solo por quien eres. El primer día que nos vimos ya os invitamos. Y cuando nosotros nos enteramos de quien eras fue al día siguiente, y porque con el aire se te descubrió la cicatriz. Vamos, ven con nosotros y disfruta. Para nosotros, y con nosotros, solo sois Harry y Dudley, a secas.**

**-¿Estás segura? No me gustan las mentiras.**

**-A mi tampoco.**

**-Está bien, vamos por Dudley.**

**-Gracias- le fue a dar un beso, pero Harry se giró y acabaron dándose un pico- esto… lo siento… esto iba para tu mejilla…- pero no pudo acabar, pues Harry la cogió de nuevo y la volvió a besar.**

**-Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.**

**-Tranquilo, yo tampoco. Mira Harry… tu me gustas mucho y…**

**-Y tu a mi también.**

**-Me alegro, pero… tú te irás y yo me quedaré aquí…**

**-Qué más da, podemos estar juntos el tiempo que yo me quede aquí. Siento que si no estoy con tigo me arrepentiré toda la vida.**

**-Está bien.- se volvieron a besar.**

**-¿Y si hoy no salimos?**

**-No Harry, me están esperando abajo, hemos quedado con unos amigos.**

**-Está bien… vamos- y salieron.**

**--FIN FLASH BACK--**

-Y así fue todo. Poco a poco le conté todo lo que había pasado el curso pasado. A los días me dijeron que los 4 irían a Hogwarts, ellos no sabían que yo le había contado todo a Dudley. También me dijo que si cuando yo viese a Ginny sentía algo por ella, que no pasaba nada. Cuando nos vinimos quedamos como amigos, lo que tuvimos terminó. Pero por favor, que Ginny no se entere. No se lo que siento, estoy hecho un cacao.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Y cambiando bruscamente de tema. El día 15 se casan Bill y Fleur, y el 18 hay un partido muy importante de Quidditch. Inglaterra contra España

-He visto jugar a los españoles. Juegan muy bien… demasiado bien.

-Aun así ganaremos.

-Eso por supuesto.

-¿Qué se juega en ese partido?

-El título de mejor equipo del mundo.

-Fiuuuu, jodo…

-Ya ves… jeje.

-CHICOS, A CENAR.

Así pasaron unos días. Las obras de las casas de al lado iban demasiado rápido, cosa que tenía a casi todo el barrio mosqueado.

-Lo que sí que es raro es lo de las casas estas de aquí al lado. Llevan 4 días de obras y ya han terminado.-dijo Vernon un día mientras comían.

-Pues sí que es raro… a no ser…

-A no ser… Harry, acaba la fra… Ah. ¿Tú crees?

-Es la única solución que se me ocurre, si no es imposible correr tanto.

-¿De qué habláis?

-La palabra prohibida tío Vernos, la palabra prohibida.-puede que le tratasen bien, pero ciertas palabras y ciertos actos estaban todavía prohibidos en esa casa.

-¿Magia?

-Que conste que lo has dicho tú.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Sí.

-Bueno, podría ser una explicación lógica.

-A lo mejor es que los trabajadores son muy eficientes.

Tan solo era 7 de Agosto, todos los días iban a dar vueltas por el barrio, iban los 3 solos, puesto que Dudley se iba con sus amigos. Un día, mientras caminaban cerca de su casa, hacia el centro comercial, oyeron unas voces desde una ventana de las casas nuevas.

--MELON-era una voz de chica.

-¿QUÉ?

-¿TE VAJAS A BUSCAR A ESTAS LOCAS?

-CLARO, HASTA AHORA- las voces callaron.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Hablar por las ventanas… eso es nuevo, jeje. Harry, ¿estás bien?

-Esas voces, me suenan mogollón.

-¿Eing?

-Que yo he oído esas voces en algún sitio.

--CHICAS, ¿BAJAIS YA?

--YA VAMOS PESADOS

-Pues no se chico.

-Cómo para no conocerlas, míralos, que locos.

-¿Esos no son los de las fotos?

-Sí.- por la calle venían 3 chicas y un chico hablando animadamente, que de repente se quedaron mirando al frente.

--¿Ese es Harry?

--Si… HARRY- Estrella y Marta corrieron hacia él, este las esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Debido a su "relación" con Marta, a Estrella, que era su mejor amiga, también le había cogido mucho cariño.

--Hola Melón.

--Hola chicas- se dieron dos besos. Ana y Diego llegaron.

--¿Qué hacéis aquí?- se oyó una tos suave.

--Ya ves…

-Oh, perdón, Ron, Hermione; estos son Diego, Ana, Estrella y Marta, los de España. Chicos, mis amigos de Hogwarts.

-Encantada, no os había visto, lo siento. Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido; Harry nos ha hablado mucho de vosotros.

-Lo mismo digo, Harry nos ha contado mucho sobre todo lo que hacíais en España.

-¿Y qué os trae por estas tierras?-Preguntó Ron

-Pues como nosotros vamos a entrar en Hogwarts y nuestros padres quieren ver el partido de Quidditch, han decidido mudarse, y estamos aquí los cuatro.

-¿Vosotros vivís aquí?- preguntó Diego.

-No, solo yo. Ron y Hermione solo han venido a pasar unos días con migo.

-¿¿Ah sí?? Que guay, a mi me encanta ir a casa de mis amigos a pasar el verano, jaja.

-¿Os importa ser nuestros guías turísticos? Hemos llegado hoy y no conocemos nada de esto.- Harry miró a sus amigos, quienes asintieron.

-Por supuesto. Vamos al centro comercial.

-¡¡Genial!! Por cierto Harry, tus tíos ya saben que tenemos poderes "como tú".

-¿CÓMO?

-Sí, verás: un día, se ve que estaban todos hablando, y llegó el padre de un amigo con el periódico mágico de allí, y hablando del partido. Parece ser que a tus tíos les sonaba de haberte oído hablar a ti o a Lily, así que se descubrió el pastel.

-Ay Merlín…

-Pero tranquilo, lo tomaron bastante bien. Menos mal que era el último día. Creo que ellos piensan que tú no lo sabes.

-Pues me alegro, porque si no…

-Harry, ¿tu primo está en casa?

-No sé, supongo que se habrá ido con sus amigos. Vamos a mirar si queréis.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capi, espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews. Un beso0o0o0 os kero0oo0o0o0o0**


	3. Cap 2 El ProObLeMa

Cáp.2. El Problema

Estaban los 3 en el cuarto de Harry, acababan de llegar de dar una vuelta con los españoles.

-Herms, perdona por no preguntar antes, pero me acabo de acordar: ¿qué pasó con tus padres?

-Ah, ya. Pues resulta que se enteraron de lo que pasó el curso pasado con Dumbledore- a Hermione la cambiaba la cara según empezaba a hablar.- y me dijeron que no podría volver este curso, que no estaban dispuestos a exponerme a tanto peligro. No sé cómo les llegó el periódico, donde decían que mientras tú no hicieses algo, Voldemort seguiría matando gente.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?- Saltó Harry, que estaba cada vez más enfadado.

-Harry, yo sé que eso es mentira, pero el mundo no lo sabe. Mis padres me dijeron que no volvería a Hogwarts ni a juntarme con tigo nunca más. Yo les dije que eso no era así, que tú no tenías culpa de nada, pero ellos no me creyeron. Como no tenía manera de convencerles, me dijeron que si quería volver a Hogwarts no sería bajo su responsabilidad, y que si iba este curso, no volviese por casa. Así que cogí todas mis cosas, y me fui de casa a la madriguera.

-Herms… yo… lo siento de veras- dijo abrazándola. Hermione había empezado a llorar- todo esto es por mi culpa.

-No, de eso nada, Harry. Tú no tienes la culpa, tú eres la principal víctima de todo esto. Voldemort está loco, te cogió manía incluso antes de que nacieras. Yo me fui de casa de mis padres por que no tenían razón, y sé que al final lo entenderán todo. Pero no quiero que tú te sientas culpable de nada. Yo te prometí ayudarte, y lo voy a hacer, como he hecho durante todos estos años. Donde más segura estoy, es a tu lado.

-Yo opino lo mismo Harry, Herms tiene razón, no te vamos a dejar solo, si Voldemort quiere matarte, nos tendrá que matar también a nosotros.

-Gracias chicos, sois los mejores amigos que alguien puede desear- se abrazaron los 3.

Poco a poco, entre locuras y sin preocupaciones, el tiempo fue pasando. Harry y Marta se comportaban como si entre ellos nunca hubiese pasado nada, pero desde fuera se notaba que ambos querían hablar de ello. Siempre que estaban solos, o al lado del otro, estaban en tensión, y aunque intentaban disimularlo, sus amigos sabían que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, y que tenían que hacer algo. Ron y Hermione pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y lo más increíble de todo, sin pelearse, cosa que tenía mosca a Harry. Todos se habían integrado perfectamente, eran un grupo de amigos como cualquier otro, en algunas ocasiones, los chicos iban por un lado y las chicas por otro; incluso Dudley iba a veces con ellos.

Un día, Ron y Hermione, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Harry, que había hablado con Ron esa noche, se fueron por un lado. Quedaron solo Marta, Harry, Estrella y Ana. Diego se encontraba mal y no había salido.

-Mierda, ¡¡me he dejado el móvil en casa!!- soltó Estrella de repente.- Ana, acompáñame.

-Vamos todos, ¿No?

-Da igual, pasaremos a ver qué tal está Diego.

FLASH BACK

--Hay que hacer algo, se ve que Marta lo está pasando mal.

--¿Pero qué? Ron y Hermione no se separan de él, y creo que siendo Ron el hermano de Ginny no querrá que tenga nada con Marta, lógicamente.

--Pues tenemos que pensar algo para que se queden solos.

--El 14 se van, y si nos os habéis dado cuenta, ES PASADO MAÑANA.

--Ya lo sabemos Diego, pero si pasa algo con Ginny, Marta se nos hunde. Tienen que hablar antes de que se vayan.

--Mañana es el día perfecto.

--Yo me quedaré en casa como que estoy malo- dijo Diego.

--Yo le diré a Ana que me acompañe a por cualquier cosa que me dejare en casa a propósito.

--Y con Ron y Hermione ya veremos que hacemos.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Déjalos Harry, tienen memoria de pez.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal por allí desde que nos fuimos?

-Pues sin novedades. Se hacía raro volver a ser solo 4 de nuevo, pero… no quedaba otra.

-Yo también os he echado de menos. ¿Por qué no me dijisteis que vendríais a vivir aquí?

-No sabíamos el barrio. Queríamos que fuese una sorpresa.

-Pues ya ves… aquí vivimos. La verdad, nos extraño que estuviesen en obras 4 casas a la vez y que las obras fuesen tan rápidas.

-Ya… magia, jeje. Se os ha echado de menos.

-Y a vosotros…

-Harry… yo te he echado mucho de menos…

-Y yo a ti… pero mi cabeza esta echa un lío.

-Tranquilo… lo entiendo.

-Mira, este verano lo he pasado de maravilla, no he pensado en nada, me he olvidado de todos mis problemas, pero ahora han vuelto a mi vida. Este verano he logrado ser solo Harry, no El-niño-que-vivió, ni El Elegido, solo he sido yo…, sin preocupaciones. Cuando me enteré de que eráis brujos, me sentó mal que me lo hubieseis ocultado, pero si lo pienso fríamente, fue mejor.

-Mira Harry, ya lo sabes todo, no te voy a dar a elegir.

-Es que yo siento que te quiero, con tigo me siento muy a gusto, pero con Ginny…

-Mejor no me digas nada, prefiero no saberlo. Este verano ha sido fantástico, nunca voy a olvidar este mes de Julio, pero ahora es Agosto, es otro mes diferente, y tu y yo terminamos antes de que te vinieses. No te voy a negar que me hubiese gustado que siguiésemos juntos, pero no te puedo obligar a nada. Solo te pido que te aclares pronto, porque si no tanto Ginny como yo lo pasaremos mal.- se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Harry también se giró y sus labios se unieron. Rápidamente se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Harry le cogió la cabeza con cuidado y la volvió a besar. Llevaban mucho tiempo esperando ese beso, peor como todo lo que empieza, termina, y lamentablemente, el oxigeno es imprescindible para vivir, y les comenzó a hacer falta y tuvieron que separarse, aun con la respiración agitada.

-Yo… lo siento…

-No pasa nada…- pero volvieron a besarse. Sus amigos no volvían, pero no les importaba. No sabrían decir exactamente el tiempo que pasaron entre besos y besos. Un aleteo cercano les hizo separarse. Una lechuza grande, color pardo le ofrecía su pata a Harry. Este descolgó la carta y la miró.

-No lleva remitente.

-Ábrela, tal vez sea importante- dijo Marta con ganas de asesinar a la pobre lechuza que les había interrumpido.

-Es de Ginny.

-Vale… eh… te dejo solo, adiós.- y Marta se fue antes de que Harry pudiese decir nada. Este se dispuso a leer la carta.

"Querido Harry:

Espero que estés bien. No te sorprendas por la lechuza, es de Fleur. Desde el curso pasado nos llevamos todos muy bien con ella. ¿Qué tal en España? Espero que muy bien, y que no te sientas culpable por lo sucedido, lo de Dumbledore… ya sabes que no fue tu culpa…" otra vez la dichosa muerte, ¿Por qué narices siempre tenía que recordárselo? "He estado pensando, si este año Ron y Hermione se van con tigo, yo también quiero ir. Te quiero Harry, y no te voy a dejar solo en esto. Nos vemos en la boda.

Te ama:

Ginny"

Te ama… no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Te ama… pero… ¿él la amaba a ella? Estaba claro que al principio de verano sí, pero ahora… era todo tan diferente… con Marta se sentía en las nubes, y se le olvidaba quien era y lo que tenía que hacer. Con Ginny estaba muy bien, se sentía más maduro de lo que era, y con ambas se sentía querido. No podía tener a las dos, eso estaba claro, pero… ¿A quien quería tener? Esa era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Estaba hecho un lío, y Ron y Hermione seguían sin aparecer. ¿Dónde se habrían metido?

Marta caminaba deprisa, los ojos se le nublaban, las lágrimas le impedían ver bien por donde caminaba. No tenían que haberse besado, ahora estaba más hecha un lío que nunca. Se había acostumbrado a verle sin poder tocarle ni besarle, pero ahora, después de ese beso… de pronto chocó contra alguien, pero no le importó, intentó seguir corriendo, pero unos brazos conocidos se lo impidieron. Al reconocerlos se abrazó a ellos.

--¿Qué a pasado? ¿Por qué lloras?- Marta, como pudo, les contó todo.

--Pero cariño, por que haya recibido una carta suya no quiere decir nada.

--No es eso, no puedo evitarlo, esos besos… si ahora él se queda con Ginny no sé que voy a hacer. Y encima mañana se van.

-Venga, vamos a casa, se hace tarde. – por el camino se cruzaron con Ron y Hermione. Marta intentó limpiarse las lágrimas pero era demasiado tarde, ya le habían visto.

-Vaya, los desaparecidos.

-Jeje, hola.

-Bueno, por vuestras manos unidas creo que tenemos que felicitaros, ¿Estáis juntos no?

-La pregunta del aragonés, que pregunta lo que ve.

-Felicidades chicos, ya era hora.

-Gracias… Marta… ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, rayadas mías. Que lo paséis bien en la boda. Felicitas a tu hermano de nuestra parte Ron. Harry está en el parque.

-De acuerdo, de vuestra parte, gracias. Adiós. – se fueron unos por cada lado.

-Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado?- se sentaron uno a cada lado de su amigo.

-¿Por qué lo decís?

-Nos hemos encontrado con estos, que se iban hacia casa. Marta iba llorando.

-¿Cómo?- He recibido una carta de Ginny, se ha ido rápidamente, no me ha dejado ni despedirme.

-Cuéntanos que ha pasado-

-Pues nos hemos quedado solos y…- y les contó todo.- Y esa es la historia. Ay chicos, no sé qué hacer.

-Tranquilo, dentro de poco tus dudas se disolverán. Mañana ves a Ginny.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde os habéis metido vosotros?

-Bueno eso… tenemos algo que contarte.

-Veras Harry… nosotros… hemos decidido salir juntos.

-Vamos, que somos novios.

-Fantástico, me alegro de veras- y era verdad, por fin ese par de tontos se aclaraban. Se veía venir.

-Vayamos a casa.


	4. Cap 3 JuEgOs DeL TiiEmPoO

CÁP. 3: Juegos del tiempo.

Los 4 españoles estaban en la puerta de casa de Marta.

--Me voy dentro chicos, mañana nos vemos.

--Hasta mañana, e intenta descansar.

--Adiós.

--Chicos, hay que hacer algo-. Dijo Estrella cuando Marta se fue.

--Podíamos hacer…- empezó Ana.

--Tú te callas- le corto Diego.

--No me da la gana.

--Vale ya chicos, no empecéis…

--Es él.

--Es ella.

--Sois los dos, siempre igual. Tenemos que ayudar a Marta.

--¿Qué os parece el hechizo del tiempo?- inquirió Diego

--Es muy arriesgado… podríamos liarla mucho… ¿Qué os parece el hechizo de modificar el tiempo?

--Chicos… ¡Es lo mismo!- Rió Ana.

--Bueno…, mañana lo haremos. Adiós.

--Adiós.

Amanecía en Londres, Marta se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo. Estaban hinchados, y debajo tenían ojeras, algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y no había podido evitar llorar. Bajó a la sala y vio algo que la dejó estática: Harry salía de casa de sus tíos y se dirigía a su casa. Lo vio pasar por al lado de la ventana y llamar al timbre. Sin hacer ruido salió de la vista de la ventana y esperó a que se fuese; no le apetecía verle, no sabía que decirle. El timbre sonó unas cuantas veces más, pero lo ignoró, hasta que le vio irse a su casa. ¿Por qué no había ido a abrir? No lo sabía ni ella misma, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no abriese, y sus intuiciones pocas veces eran fallidas. Al fin y al cabo después de los besos del día anterior no podría mirarle a los ojos sin besarle de nuevo, era adicta a esos labios. Casi lo había olvidado, a pesar de que el sabor se sus labios la volvió loca durante todo el mes de Julio, y esos ojos… esos ojos verde esperanza que tanto le gustaron cuando los vio por primera vez, hace ya muchos años, 3, exactamente. Cada vez que los veía se perdía en ellos. Esos ojos que el mes pasado no tenían ningún brillo, que eran tristes y sin una pizca de alegría. Ella los había visto cambiar, ella los había cambiado… o había ayudado a ello. Ahora volvían a perder ese brillo, pero ella ya no tenía fuerzas para ayudarle de nuevo. Tenía fama, dinero y amigos de verdad, pero no tenía al amor de su vida, y no se sentía con fuerzas para hacer cambiar esos ojos de nuevo. De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre, se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer desde sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta. Eran sus amigos, pero no venían los 3 solos, si no que estaban acompañados por 7 chicos. La cosa era que le sonaban muchísimo. Abrió la puerta.

--¿Qué ha pasado?

--Hemos tenido un pequeño problema con el hechizo del tiempo- susurró Ana.

--¿Y para que queréis hacer un hechizo del tiempo?

--¿Tenemos que hablarlo aquí fuera?

--Tenéis razón, pasad dentro.

--Bueno verás, es que… pensábamos… hacer un hechizo del tiempo para arreglar lo tuyo con Harry- soltó Diego muy deprisa.

--¿QUÉ? ¡¡PERO SOIS TONTOS!! Está bien, lo siento, solo queréis ayudarme. A ver, analicemos la situación. ¿Quiénes son ellos?- señaló a los otros 7 chicos.

--Pues son… será mejor que te lo digan ellos. No hablan castellano.

-Está bien… Eh… chicos, yo soy Marta, pero podéis llamarme Tykah, si queréis.

-Hola, nosotros somos Sirius, James, Peter y Remus.

-Y nosotras somos Christine, pero le decimos Chris, Elisabeth, pero le decimos Eli, y yo soy Lilian, pero me dicen Lily.

--Dios mío…- dijo Marta llevándose una mano a la boca- no me lo puedo creer.

-Perdona… ¿nos conoces?

-Como para no… esto…, en fin. Bienvenidos al año 1997.- se giró a sus amigos.-Chicos, yo creo que debería saberlo McGonagall.

-Pero ahora está de boda.

-Pues, sintiéndolo mucho, tendremos que ir a esa boda.

-Pero no tenemos invitación.

-Pues sin invitación.

-¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana?

-Por que puede ser peligroso que ellos estén aquí. A ver, pensemos, ¿Qué hechizo habéis usado exactamente?

-El hechizo de modificación del tiempo.

-¿Tempus modificae?(N/A: SI no está bien lo siento, el latín no es mi fuerte xDD)-asintieron- pero ese hechizo no funciona así- agregó Marta.- Recordad que dijimos que se tenía que realizar en dos tiempos a la vez, cosa que era muy difícil, para que esto ocurriese cuando lo descubrimos; de lo contrario solo se modificaría el presente, y muy poco.- Se giró hacia los nuevos- ¿Vosotros que estabais haciendo?

-¿Eh…?

-No os hagáis los suecos, vosotros también habéis realizado ese hechizo.

-Eh… bueno, nosotros queríamos ayudar a unos amigos que estaban saliendo y han cortado…- los españoles casi se atragantan.

-Qué casualidad…

-Eso me suena… jejejeje.

-Vamos, me voy a vestir, esperadme un momento.- subió a su cuarto y bajó a los 15 min ya vestida y arreglada.- Tiene delito que no vayamos a la boda de Fleur eeee. ¡Yo tenía que ser su testigo!

-Creo que esto es más importante, además, le dijimos que no iríamos hace un mes.

-Si… vamos, en marcha.

-¿Cómo llegaremos?- preguntó Peter.

-Nos apareceremos. Sirius y James con Diego; Peter con Estrella- su amiga la fulminó con la mirada-; Remus y Elisabeth con Ana y Lilian y Christine con migo.

--¿Estás segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

--No, pero si lo pienso mucho me arrepentiré, y no me puedo permitir ese lujo. Arreando que es gerundio.

--No, mírate, estas temblando.

--Cómo quieres que esté- ir allí supone ver a Harry, posiblemente con Ginny.

--Venga, que después de lo que pasó ayer…

--Es cierto, os besasteis.

--Esos besos no tenían que haber pasado, y ya hablaremos sobre eso de dejarnos a solas, que no me chupo el dedo. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Harry está muy confundido, si Ginny se le pone a huevo, también caerá.

--No pienses eso, sabes que es mentira. No va a pasar nada de nada.

-Eso, nothing the nothing, jeje.

--No, no lo sé, y dejemos ya la conversación. Estamos con gente, no seamos mal educados.

--Está bien…

-Lo siento, es que tenemos unos pequeños problemillas, pero bueno, ¡Vámonos!- desaparecieron- Ahora tenemos que caminar bastante, no podemos aparecernos más cerca.

-Oye… perdón por preguntar, pero… ¿vosotros que estabais haciendo para que hayamos llegado aquí?

-Lo mismo Lily, exactamente lo mismo que tus amigos.

-¿Y a quien querían ayudar?

-A mí. ¿Y vosotros?

-A unos amigos.

-Eso no me sirve…

-A Potter y a mí.

-Cállate Evans.

-Tú no me mandes callar e Potter…

--Esto se pone interesante…

--Si…

-Chicos, por favor, vale ya, aunque hayáis terminado, no me importa porque razones, deberíais intentar llevaros como amigos. Estáis solos los 7 en un mundo del que no conocéis nada. Por lo menos, delante nuestro, intentad no pelearos.

-Está bien…

-¿James?

-Vale, no me meteré con la traidora…

-JAMES.

-Está bien, lo siento.- pero a leguas se notaba que solo lo decía por no enfadar a esos chicos que los estaban ayudando.

-Y… ¿Dónde decís que vamos?- preguntó Chris para calmar un poco el ambiente.

-A la Madriguera, allí se va a celebrar una boda a la que McGonagall está invitada.

-¿Y por qué no buscamos a Dumbledore?

.Eh… Dumbledore… esto… veréis, Du,bledore… mu… murió al final del curso pasado.

-¿Cómo que murió?

-Un ataque de mortífagos a finales del curso pasado.

-¿Mortífagos? ¿Tambien estáis en guerra aquí?

-Si, por desgracia.

-¿Así que aun dura la guerra?

-Bueno, durar durar… en fin, hemos tenido 13 años de paz.

-¿Y eso?

-Es mejor que no lo sepais.

-Sigo pensando que Fleur no nos perdonará el no ir a su boda.

-Pero ahroa con ellos aquí no podemos ir.

-No hace flata que nos lo recuerdes; por cierto… ¿cómo se llamaba su novio?

-Ehm… Bill, creo.

-Era pelirrojo, bastante guapo. Oye, me recuerda muchísimo a Ron.

-Ahora que lo dices…- los merodeadores (N/A: Así los llamaré a partir de ahora) iban todos callados.

-Creo que hablaré con alguno de ellos, se les ve preocupados.

-Si.

-Será lo mejor.

-Sirius, ¿puedo hablar con tigo?

-Eh… claro- se separaron del grupo.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que estabais haciendo exactamente, si no, no podré ayudaros.

Hasta aquí otro capi, un beso.


	5. Cap 4 VáMoOnoOs De BoOdA

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sirius, ¿puedo hablar con tigo?

-Eh… claro- se separaron del grupo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verás, necesito que me cuentes todo lo que estabais haciendo exactamente, si no, no podré ayudaros.

CÁP. 4. Vámonos de boda.

-Está bien. Verás, James y Lily estaban saliendo juntos este verano, pero una chica de Hogwarts se enteró, no sabemos cómo, y se propuso separarlos. Ese día, James y Lily habían quedado solos, y ella se enteró. James quería decirle a Lily algo importante. Fue a donde ellos habían quedado, James ya estaba allí así que lo tenía fácil. Cuando esta chica vio que Lily llegaba, besó a James, asegurándose de que Lily los veía. Lily fue hacia ellos con los ojos agudos. James llevaba detrás de Lily años, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, no entendía por qué había jugado con ella. Total, que Lily le cortó a James y se fue de allí, pensando que lo que James tenía que decirle era que estaba con esa. Nosotros lo estábamos viendo todo desde una tienda. Se lo queremos decir, pero cuando sacamos el tema nos manda callar y pasa de nosotros, o se va. Nosotros queríamos volver a ese día para impedir que la chica hiciese lo que hizo.

-¿Lily y James lo sabían?

-No. La habitación donde estábamos tiene dos puertas. Las chicas quedaron con Lily por una y nosotros con James por la otra. Quedamos con ellos media hora después para que cuando entrasen tuviéramos todo preparado y el hechizo se activara. Creíamos que lo habíamos conseguido, pero aparecimos en casa de Diego.

-Vale, muchas gracias. Haremos lo que podamos, y por favor, si recuerdas algo más, me lo dices, cualquier cosa puede servirnos. E intentar decírselo, aunque sea de sopetón, pero no la dejéis así, lo está pasando muy mal, y alguien de mi tiempo puede pasarlo peor, por favor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es mejor que no sepáis nada.

-Vale.

-NADA DE NADA Sirius, en serio cualquier cosa que modifiquéis en vuestro tiempo puede producir una gran catástrofe en el nuestro, en serio.

-Tranquila guapísima, si tú lo pides…

-Y con migo no ligues Sirius, podrías ser mi padre. Además, esos juegos con migo no sirven. Ni con mis amigas tampoco- añadió al ver como las miraba.- tú ocúpate de Christine.

-¿Qué?

-Que se nota que te gusta, además, yo noto esas cosas. Pero bueno, no debería decirte nada, así que… Muchas gracias por la información.- se fueron cada uno con sus amigos.

-¿Ya lo sabes?

-Sí, esta noche os lo cuento. Ya llegamos.

Frente a ellos se encontraba la madriguera, diferente a como se veía antes. Una casa nueva, grande pero con la misma estructura de antes. A su lado, una gran carpa blanca se alzaba majestuosa, al lado, en los jardines de la casa, un montón de mesas con manteles blancos y las sillas a juego con lazos rojos. Entraron por la puerta; todas las personas que había por allí se les quedaban mirando, y era normal: todos iban vestidos con hermosos trajes y túnicas de gala. Ellos no, ellos iban vestidos normales, como salen a la calle.

-MARTA- una voz conocida les hizo detenerse, ese acento francés solo una persona lo tenía. Se giró despacio. Una niña rubia corría hacia ellos.

-¿Gabrielle?

-Menos mal que habéis venido- les abrazó a todos, obvio menos a los merodeadores.

-Gabrielle… ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Hoy se casa Fleug, ¿lo habéis olvidado?

-¿Fleur se casa con el hermano de Ron?- miró a sus amigos.- Con razón se parecían tanto.

-¿Eing?

-Déjalo, Gabi, necesito que busques a la profesora McGonagall, ¿ha llegado ya?

-Sí, está en la cagpa.

-¿Te importa traerla? Tenemos que hablar con ella, es muy urgente.

-Clago, ahoga vengo- se fue. De pronto a Marta se le encendió la bombilla.

--MIERDA, chicos, Remus tambien estará aquí.

--Ostias, es verdad. ¿Y qué hacemos?

--No tengo la menor idea. Por el momento escondámonos ahí, todo el mundo nos mira, y alguien podría reconocerles- dijo señalando un árbol espeso. Se metieron todos detrás.

-¿Vosotros no estáis muy callados?

-No tenemos nada que decir, esto es todo muy raro- dijo Remus.

-Ya, pero ahora veremos qué hacemos con vosotros. No os podéis quedar aquí porque os podrían reconocer.

-¿Y quiénes decís que se casan?

-Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacoure.

-¿Weasley?

-Sí. Gabi, aquí.- Marta salió de detrás del árbol. Sus 3 amigos la siguieron, diciendo a los merodeadores que se quedasen ahí quietos.

-Srta. Camañes, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Verá Minerva… hemos tenido un pequeño fallo, bueno, han tenido un pequeño fallo, y… hay alguien a quien debería ver, venga por aquí.- Minerv, al ver a sus alumnos ahogó un grito.

-¡POR MERLÍN! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hola profesora, ¿nos echaba de menos?

-Ay Merlín, ¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí?

-Eso, profesora, es algo que no sabemos.

-Verá profesora…- le contaron la historia.

-No podéis estar aquí, alguien podría conoceros. Debéis venir al castillo.

-Pero es verano.

-Pues no haber jugado con el tiempo. Esperad aquí, iré a hablar con Molly.- al poco tiempo volvió.- No hay problema, yo iré con ellos. Al principio de curso entrarán a estudiar el 7º. Tranquilos, estarán todos en Gryffindor. Vamos. Ah, Marta, creo que deberías ir a ver a Fleur, cree que no venís.- desaparecieron.

-Tiene razón, es su boda, no podemos fallarle.

-Cambiémonos de ropa- en un chas ya estaban todos vestidos de gala.

-Iré al cuarto donde esté Fleur.- Marta salió casi corriendo, y Ana, Diego y Estrella se fueron a sentar en la carpa.

Marta entró en la casa y subió las escaleras, y al llegar arriba chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento…

-¡MARTA!

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehm… creo que soy la testigo de Fleur, tengo que hablar con ella. ¿Su habitación es esta?

-Si…

-Gracias, nos vemos otro rato- y llamó a la puerta.

-Hasta otra- Harry bajó las escaleras.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Marta- la puerta se abrió rápidamente. La madre de Fleur estaba en el umbral.

-Magta, quegida.

-Hola Francine- le dio tres besos. (N/A: Estos franchutes… jeje)

-Pasa, os dejo solas- salió.

-Hola Fleur- esta estaba mirando por la ventana, ajena a todo.

-¡¡MAGTA!! ¡Que alegia vegte! Ya pensé que no venías.

-Créeme, yo tambien. Estás preciosa.

-Gacias cagiño, tu tambien. ¿Dime, segas mi testigo vegdad?

-Pues claro, como te voy a dejar plantada.

-Ohh, eges la mejog amiga del mundo.

-Ya, pelotas. En fin, te espero abajo

-Vale, pego gecuegda que entgas con Charlie, el testigo de Bill.

-Si, al que todavía no conozco.

-Ciegto. Ves a su cuagto, está con él. El segundo a la degecha.

-Okis, nos vemos luego guapísima- salió y se dirigió al cuarto de Bill. Llamó a la puerta. Un chico alto, con el pelo medianamente largo y rojo abrió la puerta.

-Hola, soy Marta, la testigo de Fleur, ¿Bill está aquí no?

-Ah, yo soy Charlie, el testigo de Bill, encantado- le besó la mano- si, pasa.

-Hola feo.

-Hombre Marta, nos te esperábamos.

-Os, estos están abajo. Nada, solo venía a decirte que ya he hablado con Fleur, y que al final hemos venido, y que soy su testigo.

-Entonces entrarás con mi hermano Charlie.

-Encantada, jeje.

-El placer será mío.

-Bueno guapetón, que os espero abajo, me voy con estos, adiós.- salió. Bajó las escaleras y en el comedor se encontró con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

-¿Marta?

-Jeje, hola chicos. ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Ya ves, soy la testigo de Fleur.

-¿Pero no iba a ser su prima?

-Si yo no venía sí, pero como estoy aquí… por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

-Ginny Weasley.

-Oh, encantada. Yo soy Marta Camañes. Bueno, hablamos luego, tengo que prepararme.

-Te acompaño- Marta salió de la casa, Harry fue tras ella.

-Hola chicos- dijo llegando junto a sus amigos.

-Hola, acaban de llegar nuestros padres- dijo Estrella.

-Hola Harry- saludó Diego- Que, ¿sorprendido eeee? Jejejeje

-Sí, bastante. Hola chicos. Marta, tengo que hablar con tigo.

-Harry, después de la boda, me tengo que ir, ya bajan.

-Suerte.

.Gracias, hasta luego- se fue con Charlie, quien estaba en la puerta llamándola por señas, y sus amigos se fueron a sentar con sus padres. Harry se fue con sus amigos.

Hola de nuevoo0o0o0, aki estoy, un beso a todos y espero que os guste.


	6. Cap 5 SeCrEtoOs DeSvElAdoOs

CÁP. 5. Secretos desvelados.

Marta entraba cogida del brazo de Charlie por la puerta de la gran carpa blanca. Tras ellos, entraban los novios, cogidos del brazo de sus padrinos. Todo el mundo se puso de pie cuando ellos pusieron un pie dentro de esa carpa. Vio a sus padres sentados a la izquierda, junto a todos los invitados de Fleur. Vio a Harry y sus amigos en el lado derecho, con los invitados de Bill. Todo estaba precioso: una larga alfombra roja les indicaba el camino hasta el altar. A los laterales, cordones de flores adornaban las filas de asientos, uniéndolos con el de adelante. En el suelo, pétalos de rosas de distintos colores, que tiraban Ginny y Gabrielle delante de ellos. Las dos con un vestido hasta la rodilla color dorado y zapatos del mismo color. Cuando llegaron al altar, Charlie y Marta se sentaron en dos asientos reservados para ellos, a un lateral. Luego llegaron los novios y se sentaron en el centro, con cada padrino a cada lado, quedando así de izquierda a derecha: Marta, Pierre, Fleur, Bill, Molly y Charlie. Al otro lado del altar estaba el ministro de magia, que oficiaría la ceremonia. Una vez todos estuvieron colocados, empezó la ceremonia, con los sollozos de Molly y Francine de fondo.

-¿Quién entrega a la novia?

-Yo, Pierre Delacoure, su padre-

-¿Y al novio?

-Yo, Molly Weasley, su madre.

-¿Quién es el testigo de la novia?

-Yo, Marta Camañes, su amiga.

-¿Y del novio?

-Yo, Charlie Weasley, su hermano.

-Bien. Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio mágico a estas dos personas: Bill y Fleur, con sus padrinos y sus testigos presentes, decidme. ¿Venís a esta ceremonia por vuestra voluntad?

-Sí, venimos libremente- contestaron los novios. La ceremonia siguió hasta el momento de los votos.

-Ahora, los novios leerán sus respectivos votos, tomados de la mano. Bill, por favor.

-Desde el momento en el que te conocí, sentí que tenías que ser mía, que no podrías ser de nadie más. El año pasado, después de esa batalla y de que es hombre lobo me arañase(N/A: ¿O le mordió? :s no me acuerdo.), pensé que era el fin de todo, ya con la boda preparada. Pero una vez más me demostraste que eres una gran persona, y que a pesar de que todos decían que no me amabas, la realidad era otra. Y hoy estás aquí, a mi lado, convirtiéndote en la señora Weasley. Te amo Fleur Delacoure.

-Desde el pgimeg momento de nuestga gelación, hemos tenido muchos altibajos, pego siempge hemos sabido salig adelante, aun con todas las pegsonas que se negaban a que estuviégamos juntos. Nunca nos ha impogtado nada de lo que nos dijeran. Siempge he estado a tu lado, sin impogtagme el que digán, nunca te he abandonado, y cgeo que te lo demostge el cugso pasado. Pego lo voy a seguig haciendo toda mi vida, pog que te amo Bill, y estoy hoy aquí, dispuesta a seg tu esposa, y a cambiag mi apellido pog Weasley.

En las manos del ministro apareció una cinta roja.

-Esta cinta representa el amor, el amor que estas dos personas se sienten.- mientras hablaba iba entrelazando la cinta entre las manos y las muñecas de los dos novios.- lo que Merlín y la magia han unido, que no lo separe el hombre.- la cinta se desvaneció., pero en sus dedos se quedó para siempre en forma de alianza.- podéis besaros, ya sois marido y mujer- ellos se besaron. El ministro alzó mas la voz y finalizó.- OS PESENTO A BILL Y FLEUR WEASLEY- todos aplaudieron y ellos dejaron de besarse. Charlie y Marta se acercaron a firmar los papeles de la boda, como testigos que eran.

-A sido una boda preciosa, enhorabuena Fleur, que seáis muy felices.

-Muchas gacias Tegesa.

-No hay por qué darlas mujer.

-Felicidades Fleur.

-Gacias Paco. Gacias pog venig, a los dos.

-De nada cariño.

-Pego… ¿Dónde está Magta?

-Pus no tengo ni idea. Esta hija mía…- Teresa y Paco eran los padres de Marta.

Donde estaba Marta… esa era una buena pregunta. ¿Dónde estaba? Pues bien, Marta estaba con sus 3 amigos hablando, muy apartados del grupo. Pero en esa casa, nadie puede esconderse de nadie, así que pronto estuvieron 7.

-Ha sido una boda preciosa- dijo Ginny.

-Si, a mi me ha gustado mucho. Nunca había visto una boda mágica.- agregó Hermione.

-Sinceramente me gustan más las bodas muggles, aunque esta ha sido preciosa. Sobre todo con migo de testigo xD jejejeje.

-Claro Marta, la modestia ante todo.

-Mi hermano estaba super nervioso.

-¿Cuál de los dos Ron? Charlie no paraba de decir: a que me tropiezo… a que se me olvida…. Y Bill: Ay Merlín… que me va a dar algo… esto no puede ser… algo va a salir mal… me han opuesto de los nervios.

-Es normal ¿no?

-Sí, es normal, creo- sugirió Diego.

-Harry, tengo que contarte algo importante, pero no creo que sea buena idea que se entere todo el mundo.

-Está bien, ven con migo. Hasta luego- se fueron hacia una esquina apartada.

-Veras… seré breve e iré sin rodeos. Yikah, Nykah y Diemanz han hecho un hechizo del tiempo, para algo que no viene al caso. El problema es que, ese hechizo tiene un inconveniente: si usan el mismo hechizo en otro tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo; hay un cambio por parte del que menos poder tenga. ¿Me explico?- Harry negó.

-Marta, no entiendo nada.

-A ver. Esos tres locos han hecho un hechizo del tiempo, y su consecuencia ha sido que ha venido gente de otro tiempo a este. Gente del pasado, en el presente.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con migo?

-Pues verás… bastante, diría yo. Porque resulta que esas personas que han venido son… en fin, son tus padres, y sus amigos, con 17 años.

-¿CÓMO?

-Verás… como te he dicho antes, todos han realizado el hechizo al mismo tiempo. Mis locos amigos tienen más poder desarrollado que ellos, con lo cual los han atraído hasta aquí. Pero podría haber sido al revés perfectamente.

-¿Y dónde están ahora?

-Están en Hogwarts, con McGonagall. Si se quedaban, cualquiera podría reconocerlos.

-Tengo que hablar con ellos…

-No, de eso nada. Ellos no deben saber que tú eres su hijo, ni que Sirius es tu padrino, ni que están muertos, ni nada. Harry escúchame, esto es muy importante y peligroso. Si cambian algo del pasado, puede producir una catástrofe en nuestro tiempo. Por favor, prométeme que no les dirás nada. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

-Pero mis amigos tienen derecho a saberlo, nunca les he ocultado nada.

-Mira, díselo a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, si quieres, pero a nadie, Harry, a NADIE más. Bueno, Remus debería saberlo. No creo que le agrade mucho verse a sí mismo de joven.

-¿Quiénes han venido exactamente?

-James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, una tal Christine, otra tal Elisabeth Swan, son hermanas, y…

-Y…

-Peter Pettegrew.

-Lo imaginaba.

-Harry, en esa época no sabemos si ya estaba al servicio de Voldemort, pero aun así, no puedes hacer nada, NADA Harry. Cualquier cosa podría cambiar el presente, y sería fatídico.

-Está bien. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?

-Entrarán en Hogwarts este año, el sombrero les volverá a seleccionar, pero con otros nombres, por supuesto. Si Voldemort se entera de que ellos están aquí…

-Los intentará matar.

-Y si los mata, el presente que hoy conocemos se desvanecerá. Harry, tú no nacerás.

-Lo sé. Se lo contare solo a Ron y Hermione.

-Me parece bien. Volvamos, si no se extrañarán.

-Marta, he hablado con Ginny.

-Me alegro mucho. Que seáis muy felices, pero no hace falta que me lo digas. Tú y yo no somos nada.

-Sí, es una lástima.-le cogió la mano para impedir que se fuese. ¿Sabes? Ginny me ha dicho lo mismo que tú, excepto eso de que no hace falta que se lo diga, y que no somos nada.

-Ah… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que quieres ser mi novia.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído. Mi mente ya está aclarada. Te quiero Marta, solo a ti.

-Me alegro… esto… no sé qué decir…

-Di que serás mi novia.

-Bueno, está bien pero…

-Es lo único que quiero oír.- Y la besó.

-Pero…

-No digas nada.

-Si no digo nada, no me dejas. Que tenemos que ir a comer.

-Cierto. Vamos mi niña.

-Mmmm, que bien suena, pensaba que no lo iba a oír más.

-Y yo que no lo iba a decir… jeje.

La comida transcurrió sin ningún incidente. Después, naturalmente, los novios abrieron el baile con el tradicional vals.

Harry se llevó a Ron y Hermione para contarles lo del hechizo del tiempo, Ginny estaba con los gemelos y los españoles estaban con sus padres.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado Harry?

-Pues diciendo que tenía que hablar con ellos. Me ha costado convencerlo de que cualquier cosa que se cambie puede ser catastrófico para nuestro mundo.

-De todas maneras, ahora se hará a la idea, pero aun así cuando los vea en Hogwarts será todo un shock para él.

-Bueno, ahí estará Marta para ayudarte a salir de Shock- río lo madre de Estrella. Todos rieron.

-Mira que chispa, de mayor mechero.

-Lo tomaremos por un sí, jajajaja.

-Bueno, a lo que vamos. ¿Nos vais a ayudar a encontrar la forma de devolverlos a su tiempo?

-Por supuesto que sí, cuando sepamos algo os lo diremos.

-Muuchas gracias- les lanzó un beso a todos.- Me voy a bailar, ¿venís?

-Yo no, yo no bailo- dijo Diego.

-Ya lo sabemos Diego, les digo a Nykah y a Yikah.

-Por si acaso.

-Venga, nos vemos.- se fueron.

Estuvieron bailando animadamente hasta que llegaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. Siguieron bailando todos juntos, hasta que pusieron una lenta, y entre cambio y cambio de pareja, Marta y Harry quedaron juntos.

-Hola cariño.

-Hola cielo. ¿Ya se los has dicho?

-Sí, ya lo saben todo.

-¿Y cómo han reaccionado?

-Pues como tú. Que ni se me ocurra decirles nada, ni que soy su hijo, que no se qué, que no sé cuantas.

-Sabes que tenemos razón.

-Ya, tranquila, no les diré nada.

-Eso espero.- le sonrió. Habían acordado no decir a nadie que habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Así acabó la noche. Los españoles se fueron a su casa, Harry se quedó esa noche en La Madriguera.


	7. Cap 6 ReeNcUeNtRoOs En El CaLLeJoOn

CÁP. 6. Reencuentros en el callejón.

Habían pasado dos días desde la boda. Las cosas en Privet Drive estaban bastante bien, excepto por que los chicos habían aprovechado que no estaban sus amigos para terminar de organizar las casas, para que cuando sus padres llegasen de España con todo solucionado, las casas estuviesen ya amuebladas, y todo perfecto para vivir. Como lo hacían todo con magia, habían ido a dos casas por día, y estaban en casa de la de Marta, con Dudley, que de vez en cuando iba con ellos y se quedaba mirando anonadado como hacían magia sus amigos.

Bill y Fleur estaban ya de luna de miel en las islas Fitji, (N/A: K un sé si se eskribe así, xDD), que les había regalado Pierre y Francine, los padres de Fleur. Habían escrito una carta contando que se lo estaban pasando genial, y que en un par de semanas volverían. Por otro lado no se sabía nada de Harry y el resto, cosa que los tenía extrañados a todos.

--Marta, relájate, seguro que Harry estará bien.

--Pero si yo no me quejo ni digo nada… ostia que geta tenéis co, sois vosotros los que estáis todo el tiempo: ¿Y por qué no escriben? ¿Y por qué no se qué? ¿Y por qué no sé cuantas? Anda y que os den polsaco a todos.

--Y luego dices que no nos preocupamos por tu novio.

--¿Novio?- preguntó Dudley alzando una ceja.- ¿Habéis vuelto?

--¿Vosotros que sabéis?

--Os vimos cuando os besabais, no es nuestra culpa que no os escondáis más.

-¿Qué…?

--Tranquila, no os vio nadie más, solo estábamos nosotros tres.

--Por eso me dijo tu madre lo de sacarlo del shock. Ya os vale ya.

--¿Entonces estáis juntos?

--Si, estamos de nuevo juntos. Dudley, ya llevas muy bien el castellano ¿¿no?? Ahora que me doy cuenta.

--Sí, he tenido unos buenos maestros.

--Oh… que bonito…- se puso las manos en el corazón- Jajaja. Por cierto…- pero en ese momento una lechuza entró por la ventana.- ¡Hedwig!

-Jejeje, hablando del rey de Roma… y por la puerta asoma, jejeje.

-¿A ver qué dice?

"_Querida Marta, _

_¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, echándote de menos. Perdona por no haberte escrito antes, pero hemos estado recogiendo toda la casa de lo de la boda y hemos estado muy liados. No he tenido mucho tiempo, aunque todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, como siempre._

_¿Qué tal te va todo? Estoy deseando verte, espero que todo te vaya bien. ¿Irás a ver el partido de quidditch no? Supongo que sí, aunque animarás a España, como bien me dijiste en vacaciones. Jejeje, ¿tenéis los materiales para el nuevo curso? Nosotros vamos a ir a comprarlos mañana, ¿crees que podríais venir? _

_Nos vemos cariño, tkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, un besazo._

_PD: ¿Sabe alguien lo nuestro? Aquí no he dicho nada, por si acaso. Si no has dicho nada que sea sorpresa._

_Harry"_

-Bueno, que dice.- les pasó la carta.

-Perfecto, contéstale y dile que iremos allí a las 17:00 h.

-Eso, adjudicado- rio Diego.

-Muy rápido has contestado tú me parece eeeeee.

-Lo hago por ti, venga, a que esperas, que nos dan las uvas del 2025.

-Ala, la tía exagerada. Ya va pesada.

-Y que lo digas…

-Ya está. Por cierto Yikah, ¿sabes algo de Diego?

-Estoy aquí…

-Chistoso… me refiero al de su pueblo.

-No, solo me hace perdidas.

-¿Y por qué no le llamas tu?

-Porque no tengo saldo y sale muy caro llamar desde aquí, sale mejor el MSN.

-Ala pues, haz lo que quieras.

-Vamos, tenemos que comprarnos ropa, chicas.

-Noo, Dios mío sálvame.

-Deja de quejarte Diemanz, y vamos.

-Ayy, que remedio. – suspiró, y todos salieron de casa de Marta.

-Harry, pásame eso, anda, tengo que guardarlo aquí.

-Voy, un momento Ginny-le dio lo que le pedía- oye, ¿qué me querías decir el otro día? Me dijiste que hablaríamos después pero no hemos tenido ocasión.

-¿Tú ya estas con Marta no?

-Eh… si…

-Me alegro, de veras. Mira, lo que yo te quería decir es el nombre de la persona de la que me he enamorado. No lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera Hermione. Nos hemos juntado un par de veces este verano, nadie sabe nada, me he escapado de casa…

-Ginny, no deberías hacer eso tal y como están las cosas.

-Lo sé, pero déjame acabar de hablar, por fis. Gracias. El caso es que no creo que te haga mucha gracia.

-¿Por qué Ginny? Me preocupas.

-Eh… es… Draco.

-¿MALFOY?

-Shhhh, por favor Harry, que no se entere nadie.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-El curso pasado, finales.

-¿Sabes lo que pasó con Malfoy a finales del curso pasado?

-Pero Draco no quería…

-Espera, el curso pasado estábamos juntos.

-No Harry, no pienses mal, nunca te he puesto los cuernos. Solo hablábamos. Harry por favor, Draco no quería hacer lo que casi hizo, Voldemort le obligó.

-Ginny, no puedo. El curso pasado lo vi a punto de matar a Dumbledore. Snape lo hizo por él.

-Harry, Draco es bueno. Voldemort le amenazó con matar a su madre.

-¿Él sabe que me estás diciendo esto?

-Si, por favor, ayúdale. Hazlo por mí, anda Harry, le quiero.

-Ginny, esto que me pides es muy difícil de realizar. Además de lo que pasó con Dumbledore, lleva metiéndose con nosotros desde que entramos a Hogwarts. ¿Has olvidado cómo te trataba?

-Harry, ha cambiado, lo digo en serio. Todo eso ya está hablado. Confío en él.

-Mira… déjame pensarlo.

-Oh… ¡Gracias Harry! Si se lo cuentas a Marta seguro que te dice lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y por qué se lo tengo que contar a Marta?

-¿No volviste con ella?

-Sí, pero esto creo que no le incumbe.

-Mira, me quiero llevar bien con ella.

-Tú lo que quieres es que ella me ablande. Mira, hablare con ella, a ver que dice, pero al final haré lo que yo quiera, como siempre Ginny, ya lo sabes. La última vez que me fié de alguien Sirius acabó muerto.

-No pienses en eso Harry, déjalo. Muchas gracias, ¡te adoro!- le abrazó y besó la mejilla.- ¿Cuándo verás a Marta?

-Supongo que en el partido de quidditch, pero ella estará en el lado de España.

-Lo imaginaba, ¿no pensáis decirle a nadie que habéis vuelto?

-No sé si sus amigos lo saben o no. Le he escrito esta mañana; le he dicho que si no lo saben no les diga nada, pero no sabía que tu supieses... ¿Cómo has sabido?

-Os vi. Es que iba a buscarte para preguntarte que tal con ella, y os vi. Supuse que os iba bien, Jejeje.

-Le he escrito esta mañana para decirle que mañana vamos al Callejón Diagon.

-Cuando te conteste me dices ¿vale?

-Sí, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar su respuesta…- en ese momento, frente a ellos apareció una legua de fuego en el aire, y de ahí salió un sobre blanco de papel que cayó en las manos de Harry. Este lo miró con miedo.- Es de Marta.

-¿Te dejo solo?

-No, no hace falta- abrió el sobre y leyó.

"_Harry;_

_Me alegra mucho que estés bien, yo tambien estoy bien, echándote de menos, para no variar. No te preocupes por no haber podido escribir, nosotros tampoco hemos podido porque hemos aprovechado a recoger las cuatro casas, y ya tenemos todo bien ordenado, han quedado preciosas; ya las verás._

_Te mando la carta así, porque aparte de que llega mucho antes, Hedwig estaba cansada y se ha dormido en la jaula de Andy, mi lechuza, que ahora está en España haciendo un recado. Cuando se despierte te la mando para casa. Acabo de recibir tu carta, estamos todos en mi casa, con Dudley, te manda saludos, y tu tía besos, según dice Dudley…. En cuanto a lo del Callejón Diagon claro que iremos, nos vemos allí a las 17:00 pm mañana._

_En cuanto a lo nuestro… tengo unos amigos que son unos cotillas y nos vieron juntos, así que ya lo saben. Puedes decirlo, a mi no me importa, ni me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo. _

_No sé que mas contarte, ya mejor hablamos mañana, no olvides que te quiero mucho0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o. Cuídate._

_Marta"_

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que se ha quedado a Hedwig, que estaba dormida. Es que lleva mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, no sé por qué. Mañana irán a las 17:00 pm.

-Genial, tengo que hablar con ella.

-A ver que le dices, recuerda que no es de aquí.

-Tranquilo, hablaré con tigo delante. Vamos a comer.

-Venga chicos, vamos a comer allí para que nos cunda el día.

-¿A comer allí?

-Sí, eso he dicho Ron.

-Pero se nos hará muy largo el día…

-Da igual, en 10 minutos salimos.

--Martikah, son casi las 5, date garbo ¿¿u qué??

--Ya bajo, cogeos algo de la nevera.

--Por favor, date prisa. Por si no lo sabías, los ingleses tienen fama de puntuales.

--Que ya bajo, pesados.

--Eso… hip… espero.

--Diego… ¿Tienes hipo? Jajajajajaja.

--Muy aguda, a mi no me hace gracia.

--Jajajajajaja, pues a nosotras muchísima.

--En serio, chicas, ¿sabéis que hacer para que se pase?

--Beber 7 tragos de agua del revés, ponerte boca abajo, contar hasta 10 sin respirar…

--Muy… hip… graciosas… hip…

--Eso de toda la vida, ya lo sabes.

--Pero es cierto, aunque no te garantiza nada.

--Pues yo…hip… no salgo de casa…hip… hasta que no se me pase…hip… este puñetero hipo.

--Venga, tal vez Molly sepa algo contra el hipo.

--¿No hay…hip… ningún hechizo?

--Creemos que no, y si lo hay no lo sabemos.

--Pues yo… hip… no salgo así de casa… hip.

--Pues yo no dejo a Tykah sola con todos esos sola.

--Ni yo.

--Pues yo… hip… me voy a casa… hip…

--¿Qué te pasa Diemanz?

--Que le ha dado hipo, y dice que no sale de casa así.

--¿Has probado a beber agua del revés?

--Y dale…hip…, que no me contéis…hip… cuentos chinos.

--Jajaja, bueno, como quieras; ¿Qué hora es?

--Las 5 menos un minuto.

--Va Diemanz, vente, no seas así.

--Aish…. Vale… hip… me habéis convencido…hip… vamos que llegamos tarde.

--¿Polvos flu?

--No, no tengo ganas de mancharme.

--Mírala, como se nota que ha quedado con el novio.

--Bien sabes que eso me da igual. Mira que eres tonta, si voy igual que siempre- y era más o menos cierto: llevaba unos piratas rosas muy ajustados, una camiseta de tirantes también rosa, deportivas Adidas, con las rayas rosas, y el pelo recogido en un moño cogido con pinzas.

--¿No te coges bolso?

--No, lo llevo todo en los bolsillos de los piratas. ¿Nos desaparecemos?

--Venga; hay que pasar por Gringotts para sacar dinero. ¿Allí funcionan los móviles?

--Ni idea, ahora lo comprobaremos. A la cuenta de tres: Uno… Dos… TRES- y los cuatro desaparecieron.

-Estoy muerto, en serio. ¿Cómo os gusta tanto ir de compras?

-Estamos acostumbradas, ¿os gusta la ropa que os hemos comprado?

-Si chicas, es muy bonita.

-Eh… chicos, hasta que vengan estos nosotros nos vamos.

-Está bien chicos, pasadlo bien.- Ron y Hermione se fueron.

-Eh… Harry, he quedado con Draco, por favor, cúbreme.

-Ginny… no me hagas esto, por favor, que me la lías.

-Porfis….

-Aish, está bien, pero a las 5 aquí, diré que has ido al baño. Ginny por favor que Ron me mata.

-Te lo prometo, gracias Harry, te adoro- le besó la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Dónde va tan contenta?

-¡Chicos!, ¡Hola!- besó a su novia.

-¿Qué tal Harry?-Bien, aquí solo, ¿Vosotros?

-Bien tambien, bueno menos Diemanz, que tiene hipo, jajajaja.

-¿Has probado con el hechizo anti-hipo?

-¿Hechizo anti-hipo?

-Sí, me lo enseñó Marta este verano.

-Jajajajajaja- todas se empezaron a partir de risa.

-Vale, chicas, muchas gracias, esta os l guardo.

-Perdona Diego, a ver- Marta sacó la su varita.

-Marta, no puedes usar magia fuera de Hogwarts, yo me refería a vuestros padres.

-Nuestros padres están en España, y nosotros sí que podemos usar magia, pues en nuestro colegio sí que nos dejan, y como aun no hemos entrado a Hogwarts… _Hipus-fuori- _El hipo de Diego desapareció.

-Jajajaja, tira, ya está.

-Malas amigas.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde están todos?

-Cada loco con su tema, no tardarán en venir.

_**Ya está, uno más antes de irme de vacaciones, espero que os guste, este es mal largo que el resto, un beso0o0o0o00 y gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**_


	8. Cap 7 En El CaLLeJoOn

…En el capitulo anterior…

-Malas amigas.  
-Gracias.  
-Bueno, ¿Dónde están todos?  
-Cada loco con su tema, no tardarán en venir.

Cap. 7: En El CaLLeJóN

-Eso espero.

-¿Qué tal estos días Harry?

-Pues muy cansado; hemos estado recogiendo todo lo de la boda, y ha sido un palizón…

-Ya me imagino; nosotros hemos estado recogiendo todo lo de la mudanza de las cuatro casas. Ha sido agotador.

-Bueno, falta media hora para que lleguen los Weasley.

-Esto… Harry, creo que a Molly no le caigo demasiado bien. En la boda me miraba bastante mal.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada, ya lo verás.

-Gracias, eso espero.

-¿Queréis tomar algo mientras esperamos?

-Vale. Yo una coca-cola.

-3 más.

-Pues 4 coca-colas y una cerveza de mantequilla.- se fueron a sentar a una mesa mientras Harry y Diego iban a pedir.

Pero mientras todo esto ocurre, ¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts con los merodeadores?

McGonagall les había dicho que no la liasen mucho, que buscaría el modo de devolverlos a su tiempo. Pero mientas, las cosas entre ellos no iban nada bien.

-Chicos, me estoy volviendo loco. Vayamos a investigar, por favor.

-Claro, en estos veinte años algo ha tenido que cambiar.

-Chicos, no la lieis, por favor, que nos conocemos. Debemos comportarnos bien.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Chicos, por favor.

-Nada Evans, no hay favor.

-Potter, no me torees.

-Yo a ti te hago lo que tú quieras.

-Eso era otra época Potter.

-Solo porque tú que tu quieres…

-Vale ya, no quiero seguir con esta conversación.

-Pues porque tú no quieres Evans…

-No quiero escuchar tus tontas excusas Potter, me das verdadero asco.- Y subió a su habitación.

-¿Por qué nunca me escucha?

-Tranquilo James, a nosotros tampoco.

-Llevamos aquí ya tres días, esto es un infierno. Necesito que me escuche, la necesito leches, NECESITO A LILY COMO AL AIRE.

-Vale James, tranquilízate.

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE- subió a su habitación dando un portazo.

-Por lo menos este curso no estará Vanessa.

-Sí, eso es un punto a favor. Y nosotras no tendremos que aguantar a Lily poniéndola verde todo el tiempo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarles. Ambos están destrozados.

-Pero no podemos hacer nada. Lily no da su brazo a torcer.

-Chicos, tomemos la sartén por el mango.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

-No se sabe, pero algo hay que hacer fijo.

-¿Y si les pedimos ayuda a Marta, Estrella, Ana y Diego?

-No, ellos no deben saber nada, chicas en serio, nos matan.

-Está bien… vamos a ver qué tal Lily.

-Nosotros a ver a James. Hasta luego.

-Lily… ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues mal, ¿No me veis?

-Vale, tranquila eee, no hace falta que pagues con nosotras tus tontos enfados con James.

-¿Tontos enfados? ¿TONTOS ENFADOS? ME PUSO LOS CUERNOS, ESO NO SON TONTOS ENFADOS.

-SI TAN SOLO NOS ESCUCHARAS.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR COMO LE DEFENDEIS, VOSOTRAS NO SABEIS COMO ME SIENTO. YO SE LO QUE VÍ.

-Lily, las apariencias engañan.

-Pues claro que engañan: yo pensé que había cambiado, pero no, sigue siendo el mismo engreído de siempre. No quiero hablar más del tema, me voy a dar una vuelta.

-¿James?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Mal. Cada día se me hace mas cuesta arriba. No puedo aguantar más, no me quedan fuerzas. Lo he intentado todo.

-Claro que puedes James, y tarde o temprano nos reiremos todos juntos de todo esto.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Ni siquiera sabemos cuándo nos iremos de aquí. Lily me odia, y eso no va a cambiar. Me voy fuera, hasta luego chicos.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Ron, Herms!

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien y ¿vosotros?

-Bien también, por aquí dando un voltio.

-Pues bien. ¿Y Ginny?

-Ha ido al baño, ahora volverá.

-Está bien.

-¿Tomáis algo?

-Si, por que no. Dos cervezas de mantequilla.- le dijo Ron a Tom, el tabernero.

-Ahí está Ginny.

Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, Harry les contó que volvía a estar con Marta. Todos les felicitaron y les preguntaron cómo había sido.

-¿Cómo ha sido el que?

-Fred, George, que susto.

-Hombre, somos feos, pero tampoco será para tanto ¿no?

-Dejad de decir tonterías.

-Hola señora Weasley.

-Pero contesta Harry, ¿Cómo ha sido el que?

-¿Quién está con quién?

-Ehhh…. ¿Qué?

-Yo con Marta.

-Ah… vaya, eso sí es una sorpresa.

-Sí, pero de todos modos… ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.- Marta encontraba demasiado interesante su vaso de coca-cola, que aun no se había terminado, así que no levantaba la cabeza.

--Tranquila, pasa de ellos.

--¿Eing? Jaja, estás loca, pero gracias.

-Bueno. Chicos, tenemos mucho que comprar.- los chicos apuraron sus bebidas.

--Pero que esto no se puede beber de un trago… - tosió-… pica…

--Demasiado…. Jajajaja.

--Vamos chicos, como los chupitos.

--Aquí hay bastante más que en un chupito eee.

--Venga, a la de tres: Uno… Dos… TRES- los cuatro levantaron sus vasos y bebieron todo de un trago.

--Buaaagh, me ahogo…

--No puedo respirar…

-Chicos, venga.

-Ya vamos.

--Chicos, no hace falta que lloréis eee.

--Jajajaja, no os te has visto tus ojos. Buah, demasiado gas de golpe.

-¿Qué habéis tomado vosotros?- les preguntó Ginny.

-Coca-cola. Un consejo, si alguna vez la cogéis, nunca os la bebáis de un trago. Dios que mal…

-¿Por?

-Porque tiene demasiado gas, y pica muchísimo la garganta.

-¿Coca-Cola? ¿Qué es?

-Es una bebida muggle, me ha extrañado que la tuviesen aquí.

-Es dulce, pero tiene gas.

-¿Y tiene alcohol?

-No, con el gas ya es suficiente. Picaaaaaa.

-Harry, cariño, no tenemos dinero mágico. Bueno, tenemos, pero español.

-Tranquilos, pasamos por gringotts.

-Sí, pero tenemos para rato.

-Tranqui, os esperamos.

-Llevamos aquí y una hora, se hace tarde.

-Esto… Molly, no hace falta que nos esperéis. Váyanse a comprar.

-Pero cariño, no conocéis esto os podéis perder.

-Harry, tranquilo, no nos pasará nada.

-Da igual, yo me quedo con vosotras.

-Harry, tu estas en su casa, asique tienes que estar con ellos.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Sí, tranquilos chicos.

-Vamos Harry, mi madre se impacienta.

-Está bien… tened cuidado- besó a su novia y se fueron.

--De verdad, creo que no le caemos muy bien a esa familia eee.

--Normal por otra parte. Hemos llegado de repente a sus vidas.

--Tenéis razón… espero que se les pase pronto, o Harry lo pasará muy mal.

--Pues sí.

--Joder, ya son las siete y media macho, que lento va esto.

-Eh… perdone… ¿Falta mucho para que terminen nuestras transferencias?

-No, enseguida terminan- les contestó un gnomo.

--Menos mal…

-Aquí tienen su dinero.

-Gracias, adiós.- salieron.

--¿Dónde vamos primero?

--A por las túnicas.

--¿Son obligatorias verdad?

--Si Diego, por desgracia sí.

--Pues imagínate la gracia que me hace a mí.

--Prefiero mil veces nuestro colegio de siempre.

--¿Alguien puede recordarme por que entramos este curso a Hogwarts?

--Por que Voldemort está cogiendo fuerzas y nosotros podemos defender el castillo si atacan; y por que hemos entrado en la Orden del Fénix.

--Cierto… en fin, tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto.

--Los ingleses son muy raros, menos mal que los brujos no comen como los muggles, porque si no nos morimos de hambre eee.

--Menos mal, toca madera por si acaso.

--Si, mejor xDD.

-Ron... ¿Sabes por que a tu madre no le cae bien Marta?

-No tengo ni idea Harry, pero tranquilo, se le pasará; si no mira Fleur.

-Ron… tu madre no se lleva nada bien con Fleur.

-Bueno, pero con Marta será distinto. Es solo que ella quería que volvieses con Ginny.

-Mira, me da igual lo que piense tu madre, no tiene que ser anda, Marta es mi novia y punto, me da igual lo que diga todo el mundo.

-Harry, te comprendo, pero dale tiempo y ya verás…

-Espero que tengas razón. Oye… ¿Eso que se oye son gritos?

-Sí, parecen gritos, pero no parecen divertidos.

-Vayamos a ver qué pasa.

-Chicos… eso son…

-MORTÍFAGOS. CORRED.

-RON, GINNY, HARRY, HERMIONE, QUE BIEN QUE OS ENCONTRAMOS. ESTÁN ATACANDO EL CALLEJÓN, DEBEMOS IRNOS.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, la orden viene de camino. VÁMOS.- todos echaron a correr.

-HERMIONE- gritó Ron al ver que su novia se había soltado de su mano; salió corriendo a buscarla. Harry se dio cuenta y fue tras ellos.

-RON, RON ESPÉRAME.

-Ya está, ¿Qué tal si vamos a por los ingredientes para las…?-pero no pudo acabar, por que por la calle en que estaban ellos empezó a pasar gente corriendo, y gritos de terror de oían por todas partes.

-Esto… creo que aunque los ingleses sean raros, esto no es muy normal eee.

-¿Creéis que sean mortífagos?

-Tiene toda la pinta, pero por… Dios mío.- en el cielo había aparecido la marca tenebrosa.

-Sí, son mortífagos.

-Está bien, aunque estamos de vacaciones… mandemos las túnicas a casa y vayamos a ver si podemos ayudar.- sus túnicas desaparecieron de sus manos, y los cuatro empuñaron fuerte y decididamente su varita.

-A por ellos.- echaron a correr en dirección contraria a toda la multitud, que al pasar los miraban extrañados, pero no decían nada. Hasta que…

-Niños, no vayáis por esa dirección, por ahí están todos, venid, es por aquí.

-Tranquilo señor, gracias pero sabemos lo que hacemos. Tenemos que ir allí.

-Tened cuidado.

-Gracias- los cuatro amigos se miraron extrañados, pero continuaron su carrera hacia los enemigos.

-HARRY, NO LA VEO.

-TRANQUILO RON, ESTARÁ BIEN, ES UNA BUENA BRUJA…

-ESO ESPERO, COMO LE PASE ALGO ME MUERO.

-RON, MARTA… ELLA NO CONOCE ESTO.

-OSTIA, VENGA, VAMOS A BUSCARLOS A TODOS. AHÍ ESTÁ HERMIONE: HERMIONE, HERMIONE- llegaron hasta ella, que estaba escondida en la puerta de una tienda, con una niña pequeña entre los brazos.

-Herms, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, me he encontrado a esta niña, se ha perdido.

-Ron, llévalas al Caldero Chorreante, yo iré a buscar a Marta y los otros.

-No te dejaré solo.

-Tú vete con ellas, tus padres estarán preocupad… AGACHAOS- se libraron por los pelos: una maldición les pasó rozando. Se giraron con la varita en la mano y empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-Vaya vaya, Potter, Weasley y la sangre-sucia.

-Malfoy, que raro verte por aquí, ¿No estabas en Azkabán?

-CÁLLATE INSOLENTE, _CRUCIO.- _estos los esquivaron por los pelos. Siguieron luchando contra él.

--¿Creéis que sigan todos por aquí?

--Es lo más probable, pero seguro que ya se han ido al bar, o estarán en ello.

--Por si acaso, prefiero buscarlos.

--Marta, cariño, tranquila, estarán bien.

--Eso espero. Ahí están los de la orden. REMUS.- el nombrado se giró.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Vinimos a hacer las compras para el curso. Escucha, Harry y los Weasley con Hermione están aquí.

-Lo sabemos, pero no sabíamos que estabais aquí. Nos vendréis bien. Id por allí- señaló una calle- algunos se nos han escapado, son bastantes. Id los cuatro, juntos sois más fuertes.

-De acuerdo, tened cuidado por aquí.- y se fueron.

-LAS CAPUCHAS- oyeron que le gritaba Remus desde atrás, y los cuatro se pusieron el traje de batalla, con la capucha de la túnica.

-Mamá, Harry, Ron y Hermione se han perdido.

-¿Qué? Oh Merlín. ARTHUR, LOS CHICOS NO ESTÁN.

-Voy a buscarlos, id yendo vosotros.- Arthur corrió en dirección contraria al resto del mundo durante bastante tiempo buscando a su hijo y sus amigos. Y de pronto los vio, estaban acorralados por unos diez mortífagos. No supo cómo reaccionar, simplemente decidió lanzar una maldición.

-_EXPELIARMUS_- el rayo impactó en uno de los mortífagos, lanzándolo lejos, pero alertando al resto, tres de los cuales se giraron hacia él.

-Vaya, vaya, a quien tenemos aquí: Weasley padre.

-Malfoy…

-Hace mucho que deseo hacer esto- le apuntó con la varita y gritó: _CRUCIO_- el hechizo dio de pleno en el pecho de Arthur, quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-NO- gritaron los tres chicos, pero se ganaron el mismo hechizo cada uno.

-_EXPELIARMUS_- cuatro voces gritaron el hechizo a la vez, haciendo que los diez mortífagos tuviesen que dejar de hacer el hechizo.-_ INMÓVILUS_- cuatro de los mortífagos cayeron al suelo, pero a los otros les dio tiempo a reaccionar y empezaron a luchar los seis que quedaban contra ellos cuatro, pero de la nada aparecieron muchos más mortífagos. Esos cuatro misteriosos chicos luchaban al menos contra quince mortífagos, mientras otros cinco vigilaban que Harry y el resto no se movieran. Todos estaban en el suelo, demasiado cansados: habían recibido por lo menos seis _cruciatus_ seguidos, y no tenían sus varitas. Todo les había pillado de sorpresa. Arthur peleaba con dos mortífagos bravamente, pero casi no tenía tiempo de esquivar las maldiciones de los dos, y lanzar las suyas.

--Chicos, cubridme, podéis solos con estos, Arthur y el resto necesitan ayuda.- ya solo quedaban ocho de los quince mortífagos, los otros estaban en el suelo atados mágicamente. Marta se separó de sus amigos y se acercó a Arthur, dejando inconsciente a uno de los mortífagos. Lo ató, pero cando se dio cuenta, el otro estaba lanzando la maldición asesina al padre del amigo de su novio.

-_AVADA KEDABRA_.

-NOOOOOOO, ARTHUR- Marta corrió hacia él, empujándole y cayendo encima de él. La maldición le había rozado. Con la caída se le había caído la capucha, pero no podían verle la cara: el pelo se la tapaba. Estaba tumbada encima de Arthur, no se movía. De repente se oyó una voz.

-RETIRADA- y todos los mortífagos que estaban conscientes desaparecieron. Fue entones cuando los tres españoles se dieron cuenta de que su amiga estaba encima del padre de su amigo. Se giraron y vieron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a una niña llorando. Se quitaron las capuchas y se acercaron a ellos.

-¿Estáis todos bien? Por favor decid que sí.

-Sí, solo no nos podemos mover.

-Oh, _finite incantatem._- se levantaron.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?

-Malfoy lanzó el _Avada Kedabra_ a mi padre, y ella lo quitó del camino justo a tiempo, pero a ella le dio.

-Un momento… si vosotros estáis aquí… esa es… MARTA- Harry se levantó corriendo, cogió el cuerpo de su novia entre los brazos. Tenía todo el cuerpo ensangrentado. Ron se acercó a su padre, estaba inconsciente.

-_Enérvate_- el padre de Ron abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Harry…- este abrazaba a su novia llorando.

-Despierta pequeña, vamos, no puedes dejarme, despierta, vamos cariño.

-Harry… tranquilo, Marta está viva, solo muy cansada.

-Pero el hechizo le ha dado, todos lo hemos visto.

-Marta es más fuerte que eso, tan solo la ha rozado.

-Esa chica me ha salvado la vida.

-Esa chica se llama Marta, Señor Weasley.

-¿Se pondrá bien?

-Tranquilos, el hechizo le dio en la capa; aquí está el agujero que ha hecho.

-De no ser por ella estaría muerto…, si le pasa algo yo…

-Tranquilícese Arthur, nada ha pasado, estese usted tranquilo, que se recuperará.

-Sí, de peores hemos salido.

-¿Peores?

-Larga historia…

-Algún día os la contaremos.

-CHICOS, CHICOS- Remus corría hacia ellos, seguido por Tonks. Ambos llevaban la túnica rota y manchada de sangre.- ¿Estáis todos bien?

-Merlín, ¿qué le ha ocurrido?

-Nada, tranquila Tonks, se pondrá bien.-La tranquilizó Ana.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Pues claro, es lo que te intentamos decir todos estos días en Privet Drive. Somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, por eso venimos este año a Londres.

-¿Y ahora me lo decís? Ya os vale, hemos estado juntos todo un mes y medio.

-Relájate, nadie debía saberlo, nosotros se lo habíamos prohibido.- Defendió Remus a los chicos.

-Chicos, vale ya, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo.

-Allí estarán muy liados, y Marta no está grave, tan solo esta desmayada por el impacto de la maldición.

-Está bien, vayamos a La Madriguera, Molly estará preocupada.

-Más bien al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Seguramente. Vayamos, la chimenea estará a rebosar.

-¿Y por qué no nos desaparecemos?

-Es que de aquí, solo Hermione tiene el carnet.

-No pasa nada, nosotros también, aunque solo Ana y Estrella tengan los 17 .

-¿Sabéis hacer desaparición conjunta?

-Sí, claro.

-Está bien.

-¿Yo cojo a Marta- dijo estrella- Diego a Harry, Hermione sola, Ana a Ginny, y Remus a Ron?

-De acuerdo.

-A la de tres: Uno… Dos… TRES- todos desaparecieron hasta el jardín de La Madriguera.


	9. Cap 8 Se PoOnDrÁ BiiEn ¿noO?

Cáp. 8: Se salvará, ¿no?

Todos aparecieron en La Madriguera, Arthur cogió a Marta y la entró a la casa, seguida de los otros.

-MOLLY, YA HEMOS LLEGADO.- dijo dejando con cuidado a Marta en el sofá.

-Menos mal que estáis todo bien, estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo se os ocurre separaros de nosotros?

-No todos estamos bien mamá-dijo Ron señalando a Marta, esta estaba cada vez mas pálida, Harry la miraba preocupado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Estábamos luchando con mortífagos, Malfoy lanzó un Avada Kedabra a papá, y Marta lo quitó en el último momento, pero el rayo la alcanzó a ella, aunque solo le rozó, porque sigue con vida.

-Pero por poco tiempo, tenemos que llevarla a casa, tenemos una poción que la recuperará en seguida.- dijo Estrella.

-Arthur, ven un momento- Los padres de Ron se apartaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Y dices que ellos cuatro solos pudieron contra 15 mortífagos?

-Sí, la verdad es que luchan fantásticamente.

-Es raro, esas túnicas son como las de la Orden.

-Según dijo Lupin son miembros desde hace un año o así.

-¿Cómo van a ser miembros de la orden?

-No lo sé Molly, ya sabes que Dumbledore tenía contactos en muchos sitios del mundo.

-Está bien, esa chica necesita atención médica.

-Ya se lo hemos dicho, pero ellos no han querido.

-Pues hay que insistir. Vamos.

-Chicas, en serio, vamos a llevarla a San Mungo, cada vez está peor.

-Que solo está cansada, créenos.

-Si, lo único que hay que hacer es llevarla a casa y darle una poción revitalizante.

-De eso tiene mi madre en casa, voy a pedírsela.

-No, no sirve esa, la de su casa es especial, es únicamente para ella.

-No entiendo nada.

-Da igual, ya lo estudiaréis.

--Chicos la perdemos, debemos darnos prisa.

--Pero no nos podemos librar de ellos, y además Jaime es su novio(N/A: Jaime es James en castellano, para que no se enteren que hablan de Harry)

--Pues algo hay que hacer, yo no puedo quedarme aquí a esperar a que mi amiga se muera.

--Nosotros tampoco. Montémonoslo como sea.

-Harry, nos llevamos a Marta, discúlpanos con los Weasley.

-No, yo voy con vosotros.

-No, te mandaremos a Andy con noticias. Adiós, y gracias por todo.

-No, pero…- pero los españoles ya se habían ido con Marta.

-¿Pero dónde están?

-Se han ido a casa. Han dicho que gracias por todo, pero que tenían una poción que haría que Marta se recuperase.

-No me son muy de fiar, aunque sean de la orden.

-Molly me ha salvado la vida.

-Pero aun así hay algo en ellos que me resulta extraño, es algo raro. Además la cara de Marta me suena muchísimo.

- A mí también me resulta familiar, pero no sé exactamente de qué.

-Quien sabe lo que puede ser. A mí no me suena de nada. Venga chicos, a la cama.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, venga, buenas noches.

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron a sus habitaciones, mientras Arthur y Molly se quedaban discutiendo en la sala.

-Hoy ha sido un día raro ¿no?- dijo Ron cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

-Sí, bastante….

-Harry… ¿qué te ocurre?

-Marta estaba peor cuando se la han llevado, estoy seguro. Ese suspiro tan largo no me ha parecido nada bueno. Además tenía los labios casi morados, estaba muy pálida… tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Sí, miedo a que algo grave le pase…la maldición le ha dado, lo he visto. En teoría tendría que estar ya muerta, y créeme, si algo le pasa…

-Tranquilo Harry, no le va a pasar nada, ya lo verás.

-No, necesito verla ahora, saber cómo está.

-Está bien Harry, espera un poco a que mis padres se duerman, y vamos con polvos flu a su casa.-Esperaron unos minutos hasta que oyeron que los señores Weasley se acostaban, y salieron con cuidado de la habitación, se dirigieron al salón y entraron en la chimenea. Al instante estaban los dos en Privet Drive 2.

--¿Dónde tenía la poción?- preguntó Ana cuando llegaron a casa de Marta.

--En la neverita de las pociones, en el otro cuarto.

--Yo la llevo a su cama- y Diego subió con Marta levitando a su lado.- Daos prisa con la poción.

--Ya voy, no la encuentro.

--Dichosos mortífagos…

--Aquí está la poción, toma Diego.- se la dieron y la obligaron a tragar.

--Ahora solo queda esperar.

--No recupera el color…

--Hemos tardado mucho en dársela.- se oyó un ruido en el salón.

--¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

--La chimenea…

--Id vosotros, yo me quedo con ella, rápido.- Ana y Diego bajaron dejando a Estrella con Marta.

-Harry, Ron, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Nos habéis asustado.

-Lo siento, venimos a ver a Marta.

-Está en la cama, dormida. Ya le hemos dado la poción, ahora solo hay que esperar a que haga efecto.

-Dejadme verla, por favor.

-No te lo recomiendo Harry.

-¿Por qué no? Es mi novia, tengo todo el derecho a querer verla.

-Harry, no se va a despertar aunque estés tú, es un proceso lento, tardará bastante.

-Me da igual, por favor, dejadme verla.

-No es una buena idea, iros a dormir; mañana por la mañana podréis venir.

-Chicos, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no la vea, necesito verla ahora.

-Estrella está con ella, cuando baje nos dirá como está y si puedes subir- se rindieron al final.

-Sentaos en el sofá anda.

-Gracias chicos.- Estuvieron unos ratos sentados en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas, hasta que la voz de Estrella los sacó de sus pensamientos.

--CHICOS, RÁPIDO, SUBID.- Se notaba desesperada. Ana y Diego se pusieron de pie al instante y subieron corriendo. Harry tardó tan solo 1 segundo más en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Estrella y subió corriendo tras ellos, arrastrando a Ron, que no se enteraba de nada.

--¿Qué ocurre?- Marta estaba temblando fuertemente, y de vez en cuando se convulsionaba fuertemente.

--La poción no ha hecho efecto. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- agregó en inglés al ver a Ron y Harry.

-Hemos venido a ver a Marta- contestó Ron, ya que Harry miraba hipnotizado a Marta, que había dejado de temblar y sudaba, sujetada por Estrella.

-¿Qué le pasa?- habló por fin Harry- tiene muy mala cara, ¿qué le ocurre?

-La poción no hace efecto, hemos tardado mucho en dársela. Si dentro de unos minutos no se le pasa tendremos que llevarla al hospital.

-Tendríais que haberla llevado ya antes

-No era necesario, ha salido de esta más de una vez, hoy no será diferente, ya lo veréis.

-Yo lo que veo es que Marta está cada vez peor, eso es lo que veo.- esta empezó de nuevo a convulsionarse. Estrella no podía con ella.

-Ayudadme, no puedo, hace mucha fuerza.- Harry cogió a su novia y esta dejó de temblar.

-Si vuelve a hacer eso la llevamos al hospital.

En Grimmauld Place…

-No entiendo cómo han atacado hoy.

-De alguna manera se han enterado de que Harry iba a ir hoy.

-Minerva, los chicos también estuvieron hoy en el callejón.

-¿Qué chicos?

-Diego, Estrella, Ana y Diego estaban comprando también.

-¿Y lucharon?

-No puede convencerles de lo contrario, así que sí, se fueron detrás de 5 mortífagos.

-Remus, ¡por Merlín! Y no sabemos si están bien o no…

-Si te quedas más tranquila iré a su casa a verlos. Creo que se quedaban todos en casa de Marta.

-Pues sí, no estaría mal.

-Está bien, voy y luego os digo.- Remus se dirigió a la chimenea y desapareció entre llamaradas verdes.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Parece la chimenea. Vamos a ver- Ana y Diego bajaron de nuevo. Marta ya tenía mejor cara, pero seguía estando muy pálida. Harry se tumbó a su lado cogiéndole la mano. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Ana, Diego y alguien más…

-Remus… ¿qué haces aquí?

-He venido a ver si algo había ocurrido, ¿Está bien?

-No lo sabemos, esperamos que sí, aunque no reacciona a la medicina, ya no sabemos qué hacer, pero seguro que mañana estará bien, como siempre…- pero Remus se había dado cuenta de algo.

-Harry, Ron, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a ver a Marta.

-Ah… ¿Os conocéis?

-Eh…

-Si, es mi nueva vecina, la conocí cuando se mudo a esta casa.

-Ah…, pues me parece muy bien- dijo Remus, que no se había tragado ninguna palabra, pero ya le dirían ellos cuando quisiesen.- Chicos, como Arthur y Molly se den cuenta de que no estáis en la cama se van a llevar un susto de muerte, por que supongo que no saben que vosotros estáis aquí.

-Pues… no, no lo saben, pero nos vamos a quedar aquí de todos modos, por si nos necesita…

-Ah… claro Harry, por si os necesita… bien, pues entonces yo volveré al cuartel, McGonagall está de los nervios porque no habéis ido a dar parte de la batalla…

-¡Ostras! Lo sentimos Remus, pero con lo de Marta se nos ha pasado, espera un momento y te acompañamos…

-No chicos, no hace falta, mañana nos lo contáis todo, ahora a ver si Marta desierta… por cierto, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Oh… lo mismo de la otra vez, estaba luchando y un Avada le ha dado en la túnica…

-Merlín, si se enterasen unos que yo se me…

-Pero no se van a enterar de nada Remus, es un secreto, lo sabes…

-Si, si, tranquilos… en fin, yo me voy, no hace falta que me acompañéis, me sé el camino.- y Remus salió de su cuarto y se fue al cuartel de nuevo.

-¿Quién no se puede enterar?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-Los padres de Marta, por supuesto, si se enteran de que esto le volvió a pasar la sacarían de la Orden- mintió Estrella. No le hacía gracia hacerlo, pero aun no era hora de que ellos supieran la verdad…

-Yo también lo haría, si no es la primera vez que le pasa.

-Pero tranquilo, por un Avada no le ha pasado nunca, suelen ser por crucios o imperios, y además a Marta no le afectan tanto esos hechizos, no se sabe por qué, ni ella misma lo sabe, simplemente, si se cansa mucho le pasa esto.

-Venga, mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, aquí no hacemos nada, no le ayudamos por estar a su lado.

-Yo me quedo con ella…

-Está bien, Ana y yo iremos al cuarto de invitados a dormir, y Diego y Ron que vayan al cuarto del hermano de Marta, que también tiene dos camas. Harry, saca la cama de abajo…

-No, no hace falta, duermo aquí con ella, no creo además que duerma, velaré su sueño.

-Está bien Harry… cualquier cosa nos llamas, tenemos un sueño ligero. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.- y cada uno se fue a "su" cama.

La noche pasó sin ningún contratiempo, Harry la pasó observando a Marta mientras esta parecía dormía. A eso de las 5 de la mañana…

-Mmmm…. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Marta, cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy cansada pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pero pareció acordarse de algo- ¿Y el Sr. Weasley?

-Tranquila, estamos todos bien, la única que no está bien eres tú, ¿Cómo hiciste eso cielo?

-No lo sé… solo lo hice, pero no medí las consecuencias… por suerte no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes…

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando te vi encima del Sr. Weasley, no sabía que eras tú, y me costó reaccionar; pero cuando Ana, Diego y Estrella se quitaron la capucha y los vimos… y me di cuenta de que faltabas tú, y miré al Sr. Weasley, supe que eras tú, corrí hacia ti, y cuando te vi pálida, cuando te toqué la cara y la tenías helada, los labios como amoratados… pensé que te perdía…

-Ya pasó cariño, estoy bien, y eso es lo que importa.

-No quiero que sigas en la Orden, es muy peligroso.

-Cariño, sabes que no te voy a hacer caso; si tú pudieses estar, ¿no estarías dentro?

-Si…

-Pues es lo mismo, tú luchas todos los años, y yo todas las semanas, no pasa nada Harry, nada va a pasarme…

-Tienes razón… lo siento…

-No te preocupes… ¿qué hora es?

-Las…- Harry miró su reloj- las 5 de la mañana.

-Aún es pronto… será mejor que durmamos un poco, tienes que estar agotado. ¿Has estado despierto todo el rato no?

-Si…

-Pues ahora a dormir, buenas noches cariño.

-Buenas noches cielo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- se besaron y se tumbaron en la cama, quedando dormidos al instante: Había sido un día demasiado largo.


	10. Cáp 9 Quidditch

Cáp 9: Quidditch

Amanecía en el castillo de Hogwarts, y los únicos habitantes en ese momento del castillo despertaban después de una larga noche. Unos llegaban a la habitación sin haber dormido nada en toda la noche, pues esa noche había sido luna llena. Mientras en otra habitación había una chica que, para no variar, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Lily cielo, deberías dejar de comerte tanto el coco, en serio.

-No puedo chicas, lo odio, y no puedo evitarlo…

-Sabes bien que no lo odias… y todo esto es por que le amas demasiado…

-No, yo ya no lo amo, el solo me engañó, solo eso…

-Lily, cariño…

-No, James Potter está muerto para mí…

-Harry…- susurraba Marta.

-Mmm...- abrió un ojo, al ver a su novia sonriéndole abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras la besaba dulcemente.- Me gusta esta forma de despertarme…

-A mi también cielo, pero tienes que irte, son las 10 y media, y los señores Weasley estarán muy preocupados.

-Tienes razón… ¿aun no se han levantado los demás?

-No, siguen todos dormidos, como todos los días después de una batalla, no nos levantamos hasta las mil^^, jeje.

***

-Bueno, muchas gracias por venir chicos… y si os dicen algo decid que fuimos nosotros los que os avisamos de que vinierais.

-Tranquilos, no hará falta… Nos vemos en el partido.

-Si, cuidaros.

-A las 5 en punto en la puerta ¿no?

-Si, nos vemos.- Harry besó a su novia y ambos desaparecieron por la chimenea.

Los 4 españoles decidieron dormir un poco más, y luego ir a Grimmauld Place a dar parte de la batalla.

***

Cuando ambos chicos aparecieron por la chimenea en la cocina de La Madriguera, Molly Weasley estalló en gritos.

-¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE OS HABÉIS METIDO? NI UNA MÍSERA NOTA, NADA…

-Lo siento mamá, pero…

-Fuimos a ver a Marta Sra. Weasley, cuando se la llevaron estaba muy mal, y no pude quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, y lo siento mucho, pero no me arrepiento.

-...Está bien chicos…, aunque a mi no me gustan nada esos cuatro chicos, si son de la Orden será por algo…

-¿Son de la Orden?-Preguntaron Hermione y Ginny

-Si, Remus nos lo dijo.

-Anoche fue a ver que tal estaba Marta, parece ser que ya le había pasado alguna vez, pero ninguna por un Avada…

-Bueno, sentaros a desayunar… ya no tiene caso hablar de nada más.

***

El día del partido llegó rápido…

-El partido es en dos horas… ¡DAOS PRISA!

-¡YA VA!

-¡HARRY, SAL YA!

-YA VA RON…

-HERMIONE ¿HAS VISTO MI BANDERA?

-SI, ESTÁ EN EL CAJÓN…

-¿Ya estamos?, pues venga, vámonos.

Así estaban las cosas en La Madriguera, todo era un completo caos; pero en Privet Drive 2, las cosas no estaban mejor:

--VENGA ESTRELLA, QUE NOS ESPERAN.

--YA BAJO…. Que no encontraba mi traje…

--Como no se deja ver…venga, vámonos.- los 4 desaparecieron.

--Quedamos aquí con ellos en 5 minutos, mejor llegar pronto y esperar, que llegar tarde y que te esperen…

--Lo que tú digas…, yo mientras tanto me siento…- y así, los 4 amigos se sentaron esperando a sus amigos.

-Hola…

-Hola chicos- los españoles se levantaron del suelo.

-Vaya, que patrióticos…

-El uniforme del equipo…, rojo, amarillo y rojo^^.

-Te quedan bien esos colores- le dijo Harry a su novia besándola.

-Gracias… a ti también los tuyos^^.

-Bueno… ¿y cuál era esa sorpresa?

-Oh… bueno, debe estar por llegar.- y en ese momento se abrió una puerta tras ellos, y por él apareció un hombre.

-Me alegra que ya hayáis llegado…- cuando se dieron la vuelta todos se quedaron mudos.

-Tú… tú…- empezó a balbucear Ron, que fue el primero en reaccionar- ¡¡TU ERES DAVID FERNANDEZ!!

-Si…

-Esta es la sorpresa, mi padre es socio del equipo, y nos ha conseguido una visita a los camerinos de ambos equipos- explicó Marta, que saludaba a David.

-Vamos, pasad, el tiempo corre demasiado.- y todos entraron.

-Te dije que era raro quedar a las 5 cuando el partido es a las 9…

-Pero mereció la pena…

Así pasaron 2 horas, cuando se fueron al camerino de los ingleses, donde estuvieron otras 2 horas haciendo fotos y firmando autógrafos…. Pronto llegó la hora de irse a ver el partido, y una vez estuvieron fuera, Marta le habló a los .

-Señores Weasley… verán… se que ya tienen sus entradas compradas, pero… bueno, me gustaría regalarles algo- en su mano apareció un sobre y se lo tendió. Estos lo cogieron mirándola raro. Cuando lo abrieron quedaron alucinados.- en el ministerio les devolverán el dinero de sus entradas… solo si lo desean, si no, no hay problema.- Ron cogió el sobre de la mano de su madre.

-¡¡PALCO!! SON ENTRADAS DE PALCO.

-Son un regalo que me gustaría hacerles…, por favor, acéptenlas, son de parte de los cuatro….

-Pero…-Molly miró a sus hijos, y al ver sus caras, no pudo decir otra cosa- está bien… muchas gracias a los 4.

-De nada, no se preocupe. Nos vemos al final del partido, nosotros estaremos en le palco de España.

-Pasadlo bien chicos.

Harry se acercó a su novia.

-Muchas gracias cielo… en serio, eres genial.

-De nada mi vida, disfruta del partido, ¡y suerte!

-Igualmente, aunque os vamos a ganar.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero después te lo digo^^.- Se besaron y cada uno se fue por su lado.

El partido comenzó, primero entró al campo el equipo local, o sea, el inglés, que fue ovacionado por una parte de los espectadores; y luego le tocó el turno al equipo visitante, y ahí fue cuando los españoles hicieron ver por tienen fama de fiesteros. Harry observaba a su novia a lo lejos reírse y aplaudir junto a sus amigos, y cada vez que Inglaterra marcaba gol aplaudía, pero cuando lo marcaba España se desbordaba, y eso le causó mucha gracia, y se dijo mentalmente, que al acabar el partido, su voz se habría quedado en el palco.

Iban 100 a 120 ganando Inglaterra, cuando se decidió hacer un descanso. Marta y sus amigos se fueron entonces del palco a no se sabe donde, pero pronto lo descubrió, pues aparecieron corriendo por el campo, y se abrazó a David Fernández, el buscador español, que la levantó en el aire y le dio una vuelta.

--¡Menudo partidazo! En serio, vais genial, ¡pero tienes que coger la snitch!

--La cogeré, y te la regalaré.

--Que tonto eres…, en fin, nos tenemos que ir yendo, cuídate y suerte…- y se giró al resto del equipo-y… chicos... ¡A GANAR!

Los cuatro volvieron a sus asientos y el partido continuó.

-¡Y Fernández ha visto la snitch! Le sigue muy de cerca Corbirock, pero el jugador español tiene una Saeta de Hielo, que deja atrás a la Saeta de Fuego de su contrincante… Fernández a punto de coger la Snitch y darle la victoria a España, se acerca, se acerca… estira su brazo y… ¡SÍ! FERNÁNDEZ HA COGIDO LA SNITCH ¡ESPAÑA GANA!

Todo eran gritos de júbilo en el lado español del campo, y muy pronto los gritos de campeones llenaron todo el estadio. Los jugadores españoles dieron una vuelta al campo, y David se acercó al palco principal.

--Hola chicos.

--DAVID- Marta le abrazó-¡Has estado fantástico! Enhorabuena.

--Enhorabuena- dijeron los otros.

--Toma pequeña, te la regalo- y le tendió la mano a Marta, dentro de ella, la pequeña pelota dorada se había rendido a su agarre y había plegado sus alas. En cuanto Marta la cogió se revolvió un poco, pero al momento volvió a quedarse tranquila.

--¡Muchas gracias David!

--No es nada, nos vemos abajo- y girando su escoba, el buscador español descendió, juntándose en el suelo con el Ministro.

--¡Vamos abajo! Esto hay que celebrarlo.

--Por supuesto Estrella, no todos los días se consigue el título de mejor equipo de quidditch del mundo.

--Tiene toda la razón señor López, toda la razón. ¡Eh Marta!, espéranos.- pero la nombrada ya estaba llegando al campo, donde su padre, que estaba junto al ministro, entregaba la copa a David, quien tras besarla, la levantó al cielo, a la vez que sus compañeros de equipo lo levantaban a él.

El público español hizo honor a la fama que se les daba de fiesteros, y montaron la fiesta en el estadio y los alrededores. Se mirase por donde se mirase, colores rojos y amarillos bañaban la tierra y el cielo. Los cánticos de campeones se oían desde la distancia, incluso algunos ingleses se habían unido a la celebración pues, al fin y al cabo, en tiempos de guerra, cualquier excusa es buena para olvidarse de todo y divertirse con los amigos.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley estaban intentando llegar al campo, atravesando esa marea roja y amarilla. Marta fue a su encuentro, aun con la snitch en la mano, sujetada firmemente.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Marta.

-¡Enhorabuena! Habéis hecho un partidazo.

-Gracias, se lo diré al equipo. Vosotros no habéis estado nada mal, nos lo habéis puesto muy difícil.

-Pero no habéis perdido ningún partido en años.

-No, no con mi padre como entrenador.

-¿Tú padre es el entrenador?- preguntó sorprendido Harry.

-Si, por eso lo de los palcos. Nos os dije nada antes por qué él me dijo que no lo hiciera.

-Está bien…. ¿Qué llevas en la mano cariño?

-Oh, es la snitch, David me la ha dado nada mas terminar. Cada vez que ganan una copa, me regala la snitch, no se por que tiene esa manía, lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria.

-¿Lo conoces hace mucho?

-Desde que él jugaba en la reserva, yo tenía 7 años cuando entró al equipo principal, la primera copa que ganaron fue nada mas que cumplí los 8, y como regalo de cumpleaños me la dio; a partir de ahí no ha dejado de regalarme ni una.

-Vaya… que suerte…-comentó Ginny.

-Gracias. Oye, mi padre me ha dicho que estáis invitados a la cena y a la celebración de después. Sería un placer que vinierais.

-¿Bromeas?- preguntaron a la vez los gemelos.

-No, no es ninguna broma: Estáis oficialmente invitados.

-Pero mira que ropa llevamos…

-Y mira la mía… jajaja, tenemos 3 horas para ir darnos una ducha y cambiarnos de ropa.

-Pero en esas celebraciones hay que llevar traje elegante… yo solo tengo el de la boda de Bill, y esta sucio.

-Está bien Ginny… ven con migo, te dejaré uno de los míos.

-No Marta, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Oh, claro que puedes.

-Esta bien… muchas gracias.

-No hay de que. Hermione…

-Yo si tengo, pero gracias.

-Está bien; en tres horas en el ministerio. Ginny, ven con migo.

-Luego nos vemos cariño- dijo Harry cogiendo a su novia de la cintura- es un bonito detalle, no se como agradecértelo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, ni ellos- le contestó rodeando su cuello- solo pasadlo bien, y no lleguéis tarde.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.- dijo, para seguidamente besarla suavemente.

-Hasta luego cielo- contestó Marta cuando se separaron.

-Ginny, tenemos que volver abajo, Ana, Estrella y Diego nos esperan allí. Primero tenemos que hacer algunas cosas, pero no te preocupes, estaremos listas a tiempo. Vamos, a divertirse Ginny.

Y ambas volvieron a bajar al campo, mientras Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se dirigían a la salida para coger el traslador que les llevaría de vuelta a La Madriguera.


	11. Cáp 10 En el Expreso de Hogwarts

Cap. 10. En el Expreso de Hogwarts

Sin que apenas se dieran cuenta, el verano había llegado a su fin entre salidas aquí y allá, y el primer día de Septiembre, todos los magos y todas las brujas de todo el mundo se preparaban para el indicio del nuevo curso escolar.

Apenas eran las 10:15 de la mañana de aquel viernes y los estudiantes del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería llegaban al andén 9 y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross en Londres para coger el tren que les llevaría al que sería su hogar durante todo el año. Lo que nadie sabía era lo que ese año les depararía.

***

7 chicos estaban sentados en la Sala Común de Gryffindor hablando de lo raro que se sentía haber pasado el verano en Hogwarts.

-Oh vamos, menos mal que es 1 de septiembre y todo el mundo llega hoy, ¡Ha sido el peor verano de mi vida!

-Vamos Sirius, no es para tanto.

-Tampoco ha sido tan malo ¿no?

-Menos mal que vienen chicas…

-Sirius Black, tu siempre pensando en lo mismo.

-Por lo menos con las clases nos distraeremos.

-¿Qué creéis que este pasando en nuestro tiempo?

-Seguramente todo siga igual, ¡aunque nuestros padres deben estar desesperados!

-Seguramente pensarán que nos tiene Voldemort, no puedo esperar más para volver a casa.

-Ni yo.

-Ni yo tampoco…

-Ánimo chicos, juguemos a algo; no debemos de pensar en eso.

-¿Un Snap?- y así se pusieron a pasar lo que les quedaba de día. El poco tiempo que les quedaba de tranquilidad, por que no sabían cuanto se iban a arrepentir de haber realizado ese hechizo… ¿o no?

***

Cuatro chicos entraban por primera vez al andén 9 y tres cuartos. Pronto sintieron las miradas de todos posados en ellos.

--¿Por qué nos mira todo el mundo?

--Ya os dije que ibais demasiado provocativas para venir, esto no es España chicas.

--Diego… por si no te has dado cuenta, también te están mirando a ti…- y era cierto, chicas y chicos les miraban con forme iban avanzando hacia el tren.

--Busquemos a Harry y los demás.

--Solo has estado separada de él 2 días y ya lo hechas de menos.-se burló Estrella.

--Chistosa- le sacó la lengua Marta.

--Mirad el tren, parece de los años de Maricastaña. **(*1)**

--Es de los tiempos de Maricastaña, jajaja.

--A ver chicos, estamos en Inglaterra, los ingleses son raros de naturaleza, ¿no os acordáis? ¡¡Si se comen las manzanas con Ketchup!!- las 3 chicas rieron.

--Queréis callaros, nos van a oír.

--Diego… ¿Cuánta gente crees que puede saber aquí hablar en español?

--Nunca se sabe…

--Mmm… tienes razón; lo que me recuerda… ¿Y si alguien me reconoce?

--No creo, nunca has salido en público como… bueno, lo que ya sabes.- y es que para Marta estaba prohibidísimo decir esa palabra.- Además, el conjuro sigue en funcionamiento.

--Tenéis razón, no hay de qué preocuparse.

--Ánimo chicos, y busquemos al Príncipe azul de Marta- todos rieron, pero callaron al instante al ver la mirada fulminante que ésta les mandó.

--¿Habrán llegado ya? Son casi las 11.

--Supongo… sigamos buscando.

***

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-preguntó Harry impaciente.

-¿Seguro que sabían venir?

-Si Ron, me dijeron que cogerían un taxi.

-Pues como tarden mucho en tren arrancará sin ellos- repuso Hermione.

-Esperemos que…- pero el pelirrojo no pudo acabar por que un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡HARRY!- el nombrado se giró y vio a su novia y a sus amigos correr hacia ellos.

-Ahí están.- Rió Hermione.

-Hola chicos- saludaron al llegar Ana, Diego y Estrella; Marta estaba abrazando y besando a Harry, bajo la mirada sorprendida y un tanto decepcionada de algunos.

-Casi no llegáis.

-Que va, hemos llegado a las 10 y cuarto, hemos dejado las cosas en el tren, y hemos estado buscándoos.

-Hola chicos- saludó Marta, que ya se había separado de su novio.

-¿A sí que ya tenéis compartimento?

-Si, vamos, hemos cogido uno de los grandes, a esa hora estaba todo el tren vacío.

-¿Cómo habéis llegado tan pronto?- preguntó Hermione una vez estuvieron todos sentados en el tren.

-No sabíamos cuanto tráfico habría por aquí hoy, así que hemos decidido salir pronto de casa.

-Ron y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos.- dijo Hermione una vez el tren se había puesto en marcha.

-Volveremos en 3 horas o así.

-Está bien, nos vemos luego.- y ambos se fueron.

-Eso nos deja solo a nosotros…, por cierto, ¿dónde esta Ginny?

-Supongo que estará con sus amigos, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-Claro, luego venimos chicos- y así la pareja dejo a los 3 españoles solos en el vagón.

***

Harry y Marta caminaban por los pasillos cogidos de la mano y hablando entre ellos tranquilamente.

-Hola Harry…

-¡Luna! Hola, te presento a Marta, esta es Luna.

-Hola Luna, encantada de conocerte, me han hablado de ti.

-El gusto es mío.-sonrió la rubia.

-¿Qué periódico es?

-El Quisquilloso, el director es mi padre.

-Si, lo conozco: también llega a España, aunque allí lo traducen.

-Bueno Luna, ya nos veremos.

-Hasta luego Luna- sonrió Marta.

-Adiós.

-Es un poco extraña- le susurró el pelinegro a su novia.

-No lo creas, a mi me parece encantadora, me ha caído bien.

-_Jajaja, para, me haces cosquillas_

-¿Esa es Ginny?

-Si…-avanzaron unos metros y en un compartimento vieron a Ginny y a Draco sentados muy juntos.

-Ejem…

-¡Oh! Chicos, que susto- saltó Ginny.

-Lo sentimos, no pretendíamos- se disculpó Marta.

-No pasa nada… eh… te presento a Draco, mi novio; está es Marta, la novia de Harry.

-Hola, es un placer.

-El placer es mío, ¿eres española?

-¿...?

-Si, soy de Zaragoza.

-¿En serio?

-Si, ¿lo conoces?

-Si, he ido bastantes veces…-y así ambos empezaron ha hablar.

-Ginny, deberíais tener cuidado, si Ron se entera…

-Me da igual lo que me diga el tonto de mi hermano.

-Me parece muy bien, pero si se entera de esto y de que yo lo sabía me mata a mi también.

-No te preocupes, Ron no se enterará todavía- pero había hablado demasiado pronto.

-¿De que no me enteraré?- preguntó en nombrado, que estaba en la puerta junto a su novia.

-Eh… ¡Ron!- en ese momento Marta y Draco dejaron de hablar, mirando asustados hacia la puerta, donde un Ron con cara desfigurada por el enfado les miraba a los cuatro fijamente.

-Esto… verás…- empezó Harry.

-No Harry, -le cortó la pelirroja- este es mi problema.

-Lo preguntaré solo una vez: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? y ¿por qué está Malfoy aquí?

-No está pasando nada, y Draco está aquí por que es mi novio- soltó Ginny sin titubear.

-¿CÓMO?

-Lo que has oído.

-Me parece que no Ginny, no permitiré que estés con ese maldito mortífago, y no hay más que hablar.

-Tu a mi no me das órdenes Ronald, que te quede claro.

-Por supuesto que si, me niego. Así que ahora vámonos Ginebra.

-No Ron.

-VAMONOS.

-QUE NO.

-GINEBRA MOLLY WEASLEY, SAL DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE.

-HE DICHO QUE NO RONALD.

-BUENO, YA ESTA BIÉN- interrumpió Hermione hablando por primera vez. Hizo entrar a Ron al compartimento, lo cerró y le puso un encantamiento silenciador.

No quiero oír ninguna voz Ronald-volvió a hablar la Castaña amenazando a su novio.- hablaremos civilizadamente.

-Ehm… creo que yo mejor me voy, aquí no pinto nada…- comentó Marta.

-No, yo quiero que te quedes- la cortó Ginny.

-Ok.

-Mira Ron, me da igual lo que tú me digas, Draco no es ningún mortífago, esta de nuestra parte, y yo no necesito tu permiso para estar con nadie. Quiero a Draco y ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que estemos juntos.

-Weasley…- llamó temeroso el Slythering- yo… yo de verdad quiero a tu hermana, y de veras lamento todo lo ocurrido estos años atrás, yo solo actuaba según las enseñanzas de mi padre…

-No…, me niego…

-Ron, por favor, escúchale- le recomendó Hermione.

-Está bien Malfoy, habla.

-Gracias… veréis, me he dado cuenta que por donde iba no tenia futuro, no estoy a favor de los pensamientos de… -tomó aire- Voldemort, y quiero pediros perdón por como os he tratado estos años, antes pensaba que ser sangre limpia era como ser el rey, y que los que tienen sangre mestiza no tenían derecho a tener magia; estaba equivocado, eso son solo tonterías que los sangre limpia se inventaron; hoy en día hay mas magos con sangre muggle que con sangre mágica completa. Así que os pido perdón, vosotros teníais toda la razón.

-Veo que eres sincero… Draco, así que te perdono.

-Yo opino como Harry, estás perdonado- sonrió Hermione. Todos miraban ahora a Ron.

-Está bien…, pero eso no significa que aún confíe en ti, y te lo advierto Malfoy, como le hagas algo a Ginny te enterarás… y tengo 4 hermanos más.

-Descuida, antes me muero que hacerle daño a Ginny.

-Te tendré vigilado. Ahora vamos Hermione.

-Sí- esta quitó los hechizos de las puertas y ambos salieron.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró el rubio y la pelirroja se abrazaron. Harry y Marta se miraron, y sin decir una palabra salieron del compartimento para volver con sus amigos y esperar llegar pronto a Hogwarts.


End file.
